Our Mother
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: Bella is a natural mother due to her past she's a vamp whos lonely when she ventures to La Push on accident she hopes for death but becomes the pack mom what will happen when the cullens return to forks Bella and Carlisle rated M for later chapters *I own nothing*
1. Chapter 1

_(I do not own anything)_

_This is the new edited version of chapter one. Please enjoy. _

**_Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 _**

Chapter one

Being alone hurts I should know I've been alone for too many years so many that I cannot count. Granted I have spent time with other vampires and their covens but I never felt at home or not alone. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm over four hundred and fifty years old. I'm a vampire. Before I was changed, I had a great but sad life. My husband died in a fire before our baby was born. Her name would have been Lilly but she died during labor along with her unknown twin brother. Nicholas and I always wanted a girl. It was such a shame he never got to see her birth or our sons but, I also didn't really get a chance to either. Thinking about my babies makes me want to cry but I can't I'm physically unable to.

When I was physically recovered from the birthing process, I left. I left that old town and all the memories it held. I left my grieving widower father. I left my selfish brother that never wanted a family all he wanted was power and money which he never got for he died along with my father when my father's grief was too much and he commented suicide killing David with him.

With no one left I wandered idly from town to town. Always awaiting death only to find it never came. I walked along dark allies and scary forests hoping a wild beast would kill me but it never came. Unfortunately a vampire found me half dead from being starved and so tired I could barely stand. He fed me and cleaned me up made sure I was back to my healthy state. He put new clothes on me and said I was too precious to die he said death was unworthy of coming for me for I was too beautiful and kind hearted. So instead of killing me he changed me into a creature that cannot die, into a vampire.

When I awoke he was gone he left no note or directions or anything. I was scared. Vampire's sucked human blood and killed humans I could not do that I _would _not do that. So I tried to starve myself and kill myself many times but to no avail. Finally when I was too weak to stand a bear was wandering lonely along the forest where I kept myself hidden from others and his blood smelt so grand that I drank from him and found a new way to survive. That's when the Volturi found me.

I was apparently deemed useful because Aro could not read my thoughts and that made me a shield. I was able to look into your eyes and read what your soul looked like which surprised many vampires because they thought they did not have a soul. I still kept my motherly habits even though the times were sometimes dark, everyone said that they felt like I was their mother and that I had a motherly aura around me all the time. This also made Aro giddy. So I was forced to stay with the Volturi for years which made me even more depressed. Marcus made Aro let me go because he could not stand how depressed I was. After I was denied a long awaited death one more time, I left in search of a new home.

This brings me to where I am now. I am running across America again. Just running; I think I might be in Washington state but I am not so sure. I was in a green forest when I smelt something weird. It wasn't bad but it was just different. I got curious and delved deeper into the forest until it smelled like a lot of something's. I sniffed them out of the trees and undergrowth and was surprised at what I saw that I gasped causing me to gain attention but I was too shocked to move.

There before me were four werewolves. They were massive bigger than a horse and they were the cause of the weird smell. They were growling at me and I closed my eyes and smiled just a little for the first time in decades.

_Maybe this is where I die?_ I thought happily

But I was wrong yet again.

There was a loud snarl then all the growling stopped. I opened my eyes surprised to see four half naked men around me instead of snarling wolves. The tallest and eldest looking one walked up to me.

"Hello" I mumbled silently he surprised me even more when he wrapped his giant arms around me gasps sounded from the other three before they joined in on the group hug I wrapped my arms around them as best I could but they were huge and very warm. I guess I didn't lose my motherly aura after all I guess these boys needed a mom.

After they finished hugging me, the older one spoke.

"Sorry about that." He said shyly.

"It's alright darling; it used to happen a lot when I went out and socialized. I just forgot about how good it feels." I answered patting his shoulder.

"What are you?" one asked. I chuckled slightly and startled myself as the sound sounded foreign to my ears.

"Have a seat and I'll tell you why you hugged me." I said motioning towards a fallen tree that seemed big enough to seat the big men adequately.

"May I gather the rest of the pack? There are a lot of us." The eldest said looking excited I nodded and smiled at him indulgently.

"Bring the imprints too Sam." A boy said. Sam whom I guessed is the oldest and leader nodded and took off.

"I'm Paul, this is Jared, and that's Jacob -he's second in command." Paul introduced them pointing out who was who. They were all big and each had bronzed skin accompanied by raven black hair. They were ungodly and beautiful looking.

"I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella, but I have a feeling you all will call me mom and I'm never wrong. So call me whatever you feel comfortable with." I said.

"Okay mom" Paul smiled. I smiled back and this time it was a real smile. I sat down and waited for the others while Paul, Jared, and Jacob sat around me. They seemed to all want to touch me at the same time. They were in need of much needed comfort. So I freely gave it to them.

Jacob had his head in my lap as I brushed my fingers through his hair, Jared had my feet in his lap as he leaned against a tree, and Paul had my arm wrapped around him as he curled into my side. I sighed in content at their warm skin and beating hearts. It was times like this where I miss my babies most.

"Okay I'm back!" Sam announced Jared, Paul and Jacob nodded in acknowledgment and the others that flooded in looked shocked with all their mouths in an 'o' shape.

"Sam meet our mother Bella." Paul announced snuggling closer.

"Hey mom this is my Emily." He gestured to a small girl beside him she was beautiful and had three long scares running down her face but it didn't make her any less gorgeous. In fact they added to her natural beauty.

"This is Jared's Kim." He pointed to another beautiful girl that went to Jared's side. He put his arm around her and the tenderness he showed made me smile. They smiled back warmly.

"This is Quil and his Claire they have a special bond so it's not what you think." Sam said as he pointed to a boy holding an adorable little girl.

"I have much to learn about you all as you do me now please continue." I urged as the little girl came up to me Jacob moved so she could sit in my lap she tugged a smiling Quil along with her.

"This is Leah and her little brother Seth." Sam introduced as he pointed to a tall beautiful girl with a slight relaxed look on her face and a playful looking young boy who looked at me like he wanted to hug me too. I opened my arms for him and he hugged me causing Paul to frown and Claire to pout. After we situated ourselves again and everyone got comfortable and Sam continued.

"Lastly this is Embry and Brady and Collin." He pointed out the last three. Embry was just like the other boys tan tall and strong looking while Brady and Collin looked younger and had cute little faces. All in all they were all adorable and it made me feel at home and not lonely for the first time in my life and existence.

"So everyone this is our new mom I don't know how she is, she just is." Sam said introducing me to the newcomers.

"Well I can explain that." I said and they all scooted closer to me to listen as I began.

"Well I'm very old, around five hundred years old to be exact." There were a few chuckles and gasps causing me to smile.

"I was always motherly no matter my age and it drew in my first love Nicholas. He loved children and so did I so we got married and did the deed do to speak." I chuckled at some of the boys groans at not wanting to hear about their momma's sex life no matter how long ago it was.

"Well I was expecting, at the time I didn't know that it would be twins. It was a boy and a girl. Nicholas and I were just happy at the thought of having children and couldn't wait. Nicholas went to work in the stables one day and a fire broke out. He died in the blaze leaving me to live with my brooding father who lost his wife to the same fire and my selfish brother. The babies came but not as I thought. The girl, her name would have been Lilly if she survived but she didn't. We had wanted a girl and Nicholas said we would have one. It was like he just knew. Lilly died shortly after birth and her twin brother was already dead by the time he came out." I heard sniffles and I flashed an apologetic smile.

"After I was physically healed from the birthing process, I ran away unable to be in that old town full of happy memories. My father committed suicide and killed my brother shortly after I left. In his note he said he couldn't take living without Elizabeth who was my mother and his wife. It saddened me even more. So I walked dark allies at night and ventured out into scary forests praying death would come but it didn't. I laid there half dead from being starved and heartbroken until a vampire found me. He nursed me back to health and told me that death wasn't lucky enough to catch me so he changed me and made me have to carry my sadness for eternity." I take a brake for a minute as I run my fingers through Claire's hair.

"I tried unsuccessfully to kill and starve myself until one day a wandering bear came around and I fed from it. After a few short weeks of feeding from animals, my kind's vampire royalty found me. Their king deemed me as useful and kept me for I am powerful and he liked my motherly aura it kept the peace between his guard members. I was always depressed and only fed when I was too weak to stand one of the three kings forced the others to let me go. He felt so bad for me that he felt he had to. So after I requested death once more I left."

"This brings me to where I am now because after I left them I just traveled the world only venturing out at night and living like a real vampire. I felt no need for socializing because I didn't want to get attached and have what little happiness I had ripped away. But with you all I feel it's different so I will stay with you and be your mother if you'll have me." I said after I told my story it was silent for a moment then I was tackled with sobbing hugs which caused me to sob to but without tears.

"Yes, yes, yes please stay and be our mother even if we already have moms be our pack mother take care of us we need you. We're so sorry that you went through all that to find your home because this is where you belong it's here in La Push with us." Sam said through tears.

"All right I will stay and be your pack mother." I said they all looked happy and murmured in agreement.

"We should tell the elders so they don't freak out on us when we bring you to our home." Sam said.

"Elders?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are kind of like our council for the tribe. They help make decisions for the better of the tribe." Paul explained.

"Oh well we probably should go meet them then." I concluded.

_This is the new edited chapter and I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading_.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing but the plot line._

_This is the new revised edition of chapter two. Enjoy,_

_****__Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 _

**Bella's POV**

My new family and I walked right into a house that was red and cute looking. You could tell that it needed a little work but it looked adorable all the same. There was a ramp that led up to the door. It squeaked as we all walked up it.

"Dad, call the other elders, we got some great news!" Jacob yelled excitedly and I smiled at him.

"What is it? Oh my god, you brought a leech into my house?" A man in a wheel chair yelled as my children growled quietly. I quietly told them to hush.

"Dad, this is the news." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"That you're too sorry or too nice to kill a god damn leach? I'll kill her myself, although I don't really want to—what the fuck is going on?" Jacob's father yelled loudly. I flinched.

"Excuse me, but if you will just let your son explain then everything will be fine… I hope." I said calmly.

"Okay fine, but are you a Cullen?" He sneered. Looking at me in disgust.

"What's a Cullen?" I asked quite confused.

"They're a family of animal drinkers that used to live here. _They_ are what made us all phase and a week ago they all just up and left." Sam explained sounding upset and angry at the same time.

"Oh, I assure you, I am not a Cullen, but it's a shame I didn't meet them. I haven't seen any other vegetarian vampires—I've heard of some, but that's all. The Volturi liked to keep me in the dark. But, oh well, so where is this meeting going to be held?" I asked looking around the small entryway in which we were all crammed into.

"Uh, I think at our house. Will that be alright Dad? We could hold the meeting in the living room it offers more space than in here." Jacob asked silently begging with his eyes that his dad would say yes.

"Yes, this is just too weird. She seems so different and motherly." Jacob's father, who had still not introduced himself, said.

"So I've been told. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. The wolves call me Mom, but I think it would be a bit weird for you to call me that, don't you think?" I said, smiling. I held out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Billy Black. Mom?" He questioned. As he shook my hand, he lightly flinched at my cold skin. I took no offense at the reaction.

"I believe that will be explained when the others get here, am I right Sam?" I asked looking directly at Sam.

"Yea mom, it will. So Jacob, let's show her around the house." Sam suggested and Jacob nodded eagerly.

"Ok, let's go to my room—it's kind of messy, but I'm hardly there, only to sleep," Jacob rambled as he showed me the house.

"Dad's room is down the hall next to the bathroom." He pointed, then led me to the living room. "This is the living room, we just hang and chill out here, maybe watch some TV too. And this," he gestured to a new room, "is the kitchen—our favorite room in the house." He chuckled.

"Why is this room your favorite?" I asked, laughing.

"Because being a werewolf makes you eat like crazy, so we love to eat and we love food. Besides, have you seen us? We're huge! We tend to eat a lot!" Jacob sat down at the table.

"Hmm I see are you're all hungry. Now, I could make something. I don't think my cooking skills went away. I used to be a great cook with my Nicholas—he always said after dinner every night 'you did an amazing job Bella, I knew I married you for something' he was always joking but he still loved my cooking." I said, smiling at the eager faces.

"Hell yea! Can you cook something for us, please mom?" Paul begged.

"Language Paul. I don't mind it; just don't use it too much, alright?" I chastised.

"Alright… so what are you going to cook?" Paul asked.

"Hmm let's see, how about spaghetti? Or, I could whip up homemade Chicken Parmesan." I suggested, looking at the food and ingredients I had in the kitchen.

"We need to go shopping. Girls, would you like to go with me tomorrow to get some food? My bank accounts should still be okay—being a vampire has its perks, especially being a gifted vampire, so I'll be able to supply the money for shopping and tonight I'll make both." I said.

"Yea Mom, that'd be cool, we'll go with you. Plus, you'll need help with all those groceries." Emily said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you want to help me cook?" I asked her as I got out the materials to cook for everyone.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you cut up the chicken please?" I asked pointing to the already thawed out chicken.

"Alright." And with that we set about cooking dinner all the while talking about her Sam and the wolf pack.

"So, Paul's a little hot tempered eh?" I asked, pouring Emily a cup of coffee while we were waiting for the chicken to be done along with the noodles.

"Yeah, a little doesn't cover it! So when we saw him curled up into you it freaked us out." She said, smiling. Meanwhile, Paul let out a growl, closely followed by a smack—which was more than likely from Sam.

"Hmm, well, everyone has their flaws," I murmured.

"Yeah that's true—so have you ever been to Paris?" She asked eagerly. I nodded and proceeded to tell her about my time in Paris.

**While it's been fun writing Bella we will catch up on her soon. **

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't take being lonely anymore. I loved my children to death, but I was the father, the only one alone. I should be the one with a mate to be their mother and guide them. But I don't have one; instead I'm a single parent with six vampire children.

Esme and Edward are together, Alice and Jasper are together, and Rosalie and Emmett are together—you'd have to be blind not to know it, as they weren't shy about showing off their relationships. They are all perfect for each other. It saddens me that I have no one to give my love too as they do with each other. I knew I must leave –at least for a little while, so that I could find my mate.

I should have known that if I left, the children would follow, but I left Forks, Washington anyway. I had to leave. It was unavoidable. So, I went to Alaska, to the Denali's, but my children were there before I had even gotten there—Alice and her gift no doubt.

So here I am, surrounded by angry, saddened children at the never used dining table.

"Dad, how could you!" Rosalie accused.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away, I didn't mean to upset you all." I replied, looking down. I knew I shouldn't have left.

"You got that right, Carlisle." Edward said, reading my mind. That did sometimes become annoying, but also very handy occasionally.

"Dad, you didn't have to leave us though." Emmett said.

"I know, I know, I feel horrible. I knew I wouldn't able to be gone for long." I explained.

"Then you should have come to us about it. We would have let you be for a while, and then have you come back. Carlisle, you can't split this family up! _You_ created us all and taught us right from wrong. You taught us our way of living." Esme said from Edward's side. They weren't as physical with their relationship as Emmett and Rose but they seemed to always be touching in some way, While Alice and Jasper only had to be near each other and look into each other's eyes in order to communicate their love.

"Yes Carlisle, this really was irresponsible. We need you—you are our support system and our father." Jasper said looking down at the floor rather than at me. He was the newest member of our family and he relied heavily on me to keep him on track.

"I know. I'm sorry." What else could I say?

"Just please don't do it again." Rosalie pleaded.

"Alright, I won't. I'm sorry I caused you all pain." I said. Then I looked at Alice who was oddly quiet throughout the whole meeting.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Sorry, uh, it's just that our future is kind of fuzzy now all of the sudden, and I don't know why. I mean, is my power going away? I'm a little scared." Alice said as Jasper hugged her to him.

"Alice, no, maybe something's happening that hasn't been fully decided yet. Your power will not go away… I think," I soothed. "I mean it's supposed to get _stronger_ with time, not weaker, so it shouldn't." I added.

"Carlisle, you are sooo not helping." Alice giggled.

"Ah, there's my girl. She's back!" I said hugging her.

"I'm sorry children, I won't leave again." I said, and we had a group hug—Emmett lifting us up as we did.

**Well a little drama never hurt the Cullens. Now back to Bella.**

After I told Emily about my escapades in Paris, the timer for the chicken went off and the noodles were done as well. The boys and girls all piled into the dining room smelling that the food was done.

"Eat up boys," I announced, "but save some for the girls!" They nodded—or grunted—in agreement as they stuffed their faces. To be honest, it was kind of gross, but they were starving werewolves so they had to eat I guess!

When they finished eating, we went into the living room to await the other elders.

_This should be fun!_ I thought as they walked in…

_So the edited version is only slightly different. I hoped you enjoyed it and as always give the credit where it is due. Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but the plot line._

_This is the new revised edition of chapter three. Enjoy,_

_****__Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 _

Chapter three

I sat down next to Sam and Jacob. I was sandwiched in between them. I had my hands folded on top of my lap not knowing what to do with them as I waited in the awkward silence.

"Well this isn't what you see every day." A woman said causing a break in the tension.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself." I said standing

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella and to the wolf pack I'm mom." I announced as I held out my hand for the three elders to shake. There was a middle aged looking woman along with an older man who looked damn near death and also Jacob's father Billy.

"Mom? What the hell is going on here Billy?" The older man asked.

"I could ask the same question." The woman said. They both looked at Billy who looked at us waiting for an answer.

"Well mom this is Billy Black as you already know, old Quil Aterra –Quil's grandfather, and Sue Clearwater –Seth and Leah's mom well these are the elders. I called this meeting because this vampire is our new mother to the pack and to anyone who needs her. She calls to us she probably even calls to you but on a different or lesser level. Well we found her in the woods but I think she should tell her story." Sam said I nodded and began.

"Well I'm a very old vampire around five hundred years old to be exact" I stopped to gauge the reaction of the elders they nodded and I continued.

"I was always motherly no matter my age and it drew in my first love Nicholas. He loved children and so did I so we got married and did the deed so to speak/" Sue chuckled and Billy smiled. Old Quil still kept a straight face as I continued again.

"Well I got pregnant and I didn't know that it would be twins but it was a boy and a girl. Me and Nicholas were just happy at the thought of having children and couldn't wait. Well Nicholas went to work in the stables one day and a fire broke out. He died in the blaze leaving me to live with my brooding father who lost his wife to the same fire and my selfish brother. The babies came but not as I thought. My daughter would have been named Lilly if she survived but she didn't. We wanted a girl and Nicholas said we would have one. It was like he just knew well she died shortly after birth and her twin brother was already dead in the womb." I heard Sue's sniffles and I flashed her an apologetic smile.

"After I was physically healed from the birthing process, I ran away unable to be in that old town full of happy memories. My father commented suicide and killed my brother also. In his note he said he couldn't take living without Elizabeth my mother and his wife. It saddened me even more. So I walked dark allies at night and ventured out into the scary forest praying death would come but it didn't." Old Quil's stone face faltered just a little.

"So I laid there half dead from being starved until a vampire found me he nursed me back to health and told me that death wasn't lucky enough to catch me. So, he changed me and made me have to carry my sadness forever. I tried unsuccessfully to kill myself and starve myself until a wandering bear came around and I fed from it. Then my kind's vampire royalty found me and their king deemed me as useful and kept me. I am powerful and he liked my motherly aura it kept the peace between his guard members. I was always depressed and only fed when I was too weak to stand. Finally one of the three kings forced the others to let me go. He felt so bad for me that he felt he just had to let me go, so after I requested death once more I left."

"Which is how I ended up here, after I left them I just traveled the word only venturing out at night and living like a real vampire I felt no need for socializing because I didn't want to get attached and have what little happiness I had ripped away. But with your wolf pack I feel whole again and I feel like I belong here so please let me stay." I begged my children were around me every one of them as close as possible.

Sue looked at those spread out all around me and nodded. Billy did the same. We all turned to old Quil to see what he would say. Finally he lifted his wrinkled head and spoke.

"In all my years of living I've never heard a story like yours it touches me deep within. I would be delighted if you would stay at the reservation with the wolves and with our tribe." He said concluding the meeting.

After the elders left the wolves erupted with cheers.

"Sam let's have a bonfire tonight on the beach invite everyone!" Emily said smiling I laughed and looked around I smiled at what I saw.

_This is my family_ I thought happily _I finally feel at home_…

**Okay so I feel as if I need to involve Carlisle so here he is!**

I was sitting in the family room at the Denali's when Alice walked in pulling a confused looking Jasper behind her.

"We have to go back to Forks." She announced drawing in the rest of the family like moths to a light.

"May I ask why?" I asked looking at her bright smiling face.

"My visions are becoming clearer but they are all happening in Forks they involve you and a dark haired woman along with many others which I cannot see so we have to go back to Forks." Alice explained

"Uh okay if you really think we should go back to Forks, pack up then we'll leave early tomorrow morning." I announced they all nodded and left to go pack I was curious to who this dark haired woman would be and why I would be with her.

"Carlisle perhaps she is your mate I can see some of Alice's visions and the ones that show you, show that you are very happy." Edward said

"Maybe I don't know but we will have to find out." I said going to pack and set up the arrangements for us to go back to Forks.

…**. At Forks (still Carlisle POV)…**

I should have rode with Esme and Edward because riding with Rose and Emmett was hell. They were always kissing or touching or doing other things that a father should not see. If I were a human, my face would be green right about now. This thought caused Edward to laugh.

Me and Edward were out hunting by ourselves while Esme got the school arrangements settled. The hospital already expected me to be back by Monday. Which I didn't mind.

"Carlisle, Esme called and said the wolves called they want to talk with us and explain a delicate situation. They asked that we meet at the baseball field." Edward said I turned back to the house running faster so I could change.

"Alright we will leave in thirty minutes." I announced as I ran into the house.

**For my people who like the Carlisle POV's they will normally be short but there will be long ones in the mix too!**

**Bella's POV **

The bonfire was an experience I say my children act buck wild for a few hours. They truly were wolves. I sat back with the elders and they even brought me into their conversations when I got too quiet. It was a wonderful time.

Emily and Sam let me stay in their extra bedroom till I got a house on the res. Turns out everyone comes to their house anyway. Emily swears that when I get my own house it'll be my house everyone goes too but I don't mind.

Me and Emily were fixing breakfast for the boys when Seth and Embry ran in faster than a speeding bullet.

"Now what has you two in such a rush?" I asked wiping my pancake batter covered hands on my apron as I came out of the kitchen.

"Mom the Cullen's are back –where's Sam?" Embry rushed out

"Oh dear uh Sam!" I hollered he barreled in not a minute later.

"Yea?" He asked shaking his wet hair out. He must have been in the shower.

"The Cullen's are back!" Seth exclaimed

"Me and Em were patrolling around when we caught their fresh scent they just got here I think cause it's really fresh." Seth explained

"Seth honey calm down have a seat we'll sort this out after breakfast. Sam call them up and we'll have a meeting with them so they know I'm with you all okay?" I said Seth sat down and Embry plopped down beside him grabbing one of Emily's famous blueberry muffins as he did.

"Okay mom I wouldn't want them to confront you or have something happen to you. After breakfast we'll meet with them but I'll call them now."

And with that I went back to making breakfast and the others slowly came in one by one except for some who came in two by two. After they all ate breakfast it was time to go to the field.

"Hey mom do you want to hop on my back and ride me to the clearing?" Paul asked I smiled the idea did seem thrilling.

"Sure why not?" I asked aloud.

The boys and Leah went into the forest to change and Paul galloped out in his silver wolf form. He barked and I laughed and gracefully jumped on his back. Sam howled and we took off..

Riding on the back of a wolf was amazing. The thrill of it made me want to do it again and again.

I was laughing as we made it into the clearing unknowingly drawing the attention of seven curios eyes.

"Paul that was amazing you have to let me do that again son." I said as I gracefully jumped off of him to pet his muzzle he purred and I laughed again.

"Mom uh we have company." Sam said I hadn't even realized he had phased back and dressed.

"Oh well pardon me." If I were a human I would be blushing right now.

"Hello I am Carlisle." The obvious leader said stepping forward Paul growled and I thumped him on his nose.

"Be nice and maybe I'll cook lunch for you all." He nodded and I turned to Carlisle

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bel…la." I looked into his eyes as I said Bella and my power flared to life revealing his tender kindness and selflessness. How he saved his children from death and how alone he felt. His urge to protect and love me. I smiled at that then I caught a glimpse at his pure soul is was so magical and wholesome I was unknowingly stepping forward to him until I was directly in front of him. I quickly shook out of my thoughts and smiled at him.

"Hello Carlisle I believe you are my soul mate."

All that was heard after I spoke were growls and gasps…

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing but the plot line._

_This is the new revised edition of chapter four. Enjoy,_

_****__Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 _

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle didn't say a word as he stared into my eyes lovingly. I smiled at him and if possible his smile grew. I knew that the pack and his children probably had a million questions that they wanted to have answered. That could wait. I just met my soul mate after almost five hundred years. I've finally found the one person that I'm supposed to spend eternity with.

"Uh… I…. well I really don't know what to say. I've waited for this moment since forever and now when it's here I'm speechless." Carlisle murmured mostly to himself. I chuckled at him and his face brightened even more.

"It is quite shocking isn't it?" I asked gently.

"Very" He agreed taking my hand only to bring it to his mouth and place an electric kiss on it.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Andrew Cullen from 16th century England." He said smiling at me.

"Oh I am Isabella Marie Swan from the 14th or 15th century Italy." I replied.

"Uh mom sorry to interrupt but what the fuck!" Paul yelled I turned and scowled him for his vulgar language.

"Sorry" He mumbled

"It's okay this is quite surprising and shocking so we understand. But know this Carlisle is my soul mate and I am his. I don't need my powers to know that." I said the pack nodded.

"Well I guess we'll have to get to know the Cullen's better cause there is no way their stealing our mother." Sam said

"Sam no one can ever take me away from you and the pack. Remember that I promise not even death will separate us. I will always be with you." I said looking deeply into all of their eyes, until they understood that what I was telling them was the truth.

"Alright mom" Sam said

"Okay so shall we go to my house so we can get acquainted?" Carlisle asked

"Uh hold on just a second." I said and turned to my children. They all had a mixture of looks upon their faces some were smiling while others were frowning and Paul was scowling.

I moved closer to them so we could have an illusion of privacy.

"Okay do you all want me to go with Carlisle alone or do you want to go with me, or have me not go at all?" I asked sadness creeping into my tone as I finished my sentence.

"Mom you just met your soul mate. There is no way we will keep you two apart." Sam said some of the others nodded.

"But…?" I asked

"Well mom their the _Cullens_" Paul sneered "their leeches" Paul added

I laughed "Paul honey I'm a vampire to and don't call them leeches its rude." I chided he just growled but nodded.

"So do you all want to come?" I asked

"Sure why not I mean their gonna have to share you with us. We might as well get to know each other." Sam said

"Yes okay let me tell Carlisle." I turned to see Carlisle's family coming out of a huddle just like mine was.

**Carlisle action time! Carlisle POV**

As soon as my mate left to go converse with her family I turned to mine

"Congrats Carlisle you got a dog lover." Rose teased

"Hey don't tease Rose. Not everyone can be stuck with an Emmett. Ick could you imagine." Jasper faked a shiver as smirked at Emmett's growl.

"Quiet please. So are you all willing to get to know Bella and her pack?" I asked

"Yea she already calls to me. It's strange all the wolves refer to her as their mother and have no problem with her being a vampire. They even enjoy it because that means they get to keep her forever. From what I got from their minds it seems as if she calls to them as a mom." Edward said

"Interesting" I murmured

"Well dad were willing to do anything for you including accepting your mate." Alice said. I smiled at her and the rest of my children and turned around just as Bella did.

"We have agreed to come to your house I hope you don't mind the wolves. They don't smell bad to me but they might to you." Bella said I smiled.

"Really they smell like wet dog to us." Rosalie said Bella frowned.

"Now if I won't let them call you leeches or bloodsuckers you cannot call them dogs it's only fair. I know you meant it as a description of them. But that's just for future reference." Bella said. I smiled as Rosalie nodded.

Bella already seemed to fill the role as their mother and they just met. Plus Rosalie doesn't take to well to outsiders. She seemes fine with Bella and her pack.

Bella came up to me and smiled.

"Well let's get a move on." Bella instructed and everyone took off. Bella stayed at my side as we ran to my house.

**I told you it wouldn't always be long when I did Carlisle's POV if you want me to do more of him tell me but it's back to Bella!**

Carlisle's house looked beautiful. It was like a mansion it was huge and white. It had a wraparound porch and the front door was slightly larger than necessary. The whole house itself seemed slightly larger than necessary.

"So do you like it?" Carlisle asked unsure I smiled at him and nodded but answered verbally anyway.

"I love it. It's absolutely wonderful." I answered

"I'm glad you like it. Come on let's go inside there is more to see." He said. I nodded and he and his children turned to the house. I did too untill I saw that my children weren't following.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Mom it's a vampire's house what if there's like a dungeon and stuff or spiders. I hate spiders." Paul said I shook my head and chuckled.

"Paul dungeons and spiders, really? They're vampires now come on I'm one hundred percent positive you won't be able to find a speck of dirt in that house. Now let's go before we seem rude." I said they all nodded and followed albeit reluctantly.

"So… uh… I really am trying mom but I don't know what to say to them." Embry said after a few minutes of awkward silence in the living room.

"Well I would really like to get to know Carlisle but that can wait I guess. There must be something you all have in common." I muttered

"Oooh were are all part of the supernatural world!" Seth blurted out. I laughed as did Carlisle and a few others.

"See some one is trying." I said smiling Seth nodded and smirked at the others.

"Dad do we really have to do this?" Rosalie asked

"Yes Rose you do. I don't want to leave with Bella and come back to see someone hurt. Don't you think that would hurt Bella? You should all at least try. Who knows you may have more I common then you think." Carlisle said I nodded in agreement with him.

"So does anyone like video games?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"Hell yea!" Seth exclaimed he was followed by a few murmured yes's.

"Why don't you all play video games have a tournament and what not?" I suggested the boys nodded and took off out of the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Alice referring to Rose, Leah, and herself that were left.

"Talk, play dress up, or you could go shopping. Leah don't you need new clothes anyway. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind helping you and you can talk to them about yourself. You and Rose seem like you would get along well and Alice too." I told them they nodded and took off I was left alone with Carlisle.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He said smiling. I nodded

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested

"Get it dad!" Emmett boomed. If I were a human I'd be tomato red right now. I heard a smack and a grumble that sounded like 'dude that's gross that's my mom and your dad it's just ew. I chuckled at that as Carlisle led me outside.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked me as we walked down a well used path behind his house.

"At first no. Then I met the pack and you. I believe fate brought me here to meet you all and be apart of your lives." I answered "and you?"

"Absolutely always have and always will. If it wasn't for fate I wouldn't have my children and wouldn't have came back to Forks and met you." He said bringing my hand up to kiss my knuckles. I smiled at the sensation of his lips on my skin.

"I've been waiting a long time for you Miss Swan." He smirked

"Good thing you don't have to wait any longer huh." I asked as I tackled him with a passionate kiss. He responded immediately. The kiss warmed me sending heat through my veins. My skin pulsing with pleasure as his arms wrapped around me. I felt disconnected and lonely as his lips left mine glistening with a coat of my venom.

"Yes it is a very good thing." He replied and kissed me again.

_Thank you for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your docown nothing but the plot line.

_This is the new revised edition of chapter five. Enjoy,_

**_Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 _**

**Chapter five**

**Paul's POV (cause who doesn't like a sexy hot tempered werewolf?)**

My mom had just left with that… that… mommy stealer when the big vamp said, "Get it dad!" and I growled

"Dude that's gross. That's my mom and your dad it's just ew." Seth said sticking his tongue out and shaking his head back and forth.

"Paul?" The copper headed vampire asked.

"What?" I growled

"My father has no intentions of stealing your mother and my name's Edward, and that's Emmett, and Jasper." _Edward _pointed out the other two male vampires with him.

"Whatever" I grumbled. He just shook his head at me and turned away.

"You can't think that our father would try to steal your mom. He just wants what's best for everyone." Jasper said

"Well what would be best for us may not be best for you." Sam said placing his controller on the ground as he looked around at us before he spoke again.

"Mom said that we had to be nice but aren't you a mind reader or something? What was your dad thinking? We don't want to be some kind of third wheel and have our mom go away because all of you. I think what I'm trying to say is that I want us to try to get along for our mom and your dad. I'd like to think that I know mom well enough to know that she wants us, in the near future, to be able to consider him as a father." Sam looked around at us as he finished talking while Seth nodded his head eagerly.

"I already like the vampires. I think Jasper, Emmett and Edward are pretty chill so far and Carlisle seems like a nice guy. I don't know about the girls though Esme seems cool and Alice seems… hyper? And well Rosalie seems…. _Bitchy?" _I thought to myself and Edward laughed.

"Go ahead Seth. Say it. We all know what you're thinking especially me." Edward said

"Uh well she seems a little rough around the edges but inside she's a diamond?" Seth said nervously.

"Yeah, that's a good analogy for her." He added as an afterthought." I laughed

"Diamond in the rough huh?" Embry asked and Quil nodded.

"So what do you all do for fun?" Jacob asked

"We wrestle, play video games, go to school, hunt, pranks, you know the usual stuff." Emmett said casually.

"H_mm pranks?"_

"Pranks? Hey guys I got an idea!" I said

"Oh great, he's thinking." Collin said Brady laughed as I growled.

"Let's prank the girls!" I exclaimed a plan forming in my head already.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Alice won't be able to see it because of you wolves and we'll have the element of surprise!" Emmett said bouncing up and down as we all laughed at his antics.

"Okay guys, let's make a plan." Jasper said and we all huddled close together.

**Esme's POV**

The girls and I decided on going to the mall as Alice needed new shoes anyway, but then again when does she not? I don't mind that she's always so bubbly but she shops entirely too much. I enjoy the simple things. That's why Edward and I get along so well. Plus the fact that we're mates helps as well.

"So Leah what do you like to do?" Rose asked which shocked me since Rose doesn't like anyone.

"Uh well I don't really do much. The pack keeps me busy and I am usually too bitchy to get invited into pack parties and things. But that's changed a little since mom came." Leah said sadly.

"What do you mean bitchy? You seem nice?" Alice asked before I had a chance to. I was beginning to really like Leah although Edward said I like just about everyone.

"Well… uh can we uh.." She looked around at the people starring at us in the mall

"Can we go to the food court. I'll tell you there plus I'm hungry?" Leah asked

"Sure come on." I agreed as we headed to the awful smelling food court that the humans seemed to enjoy.

Once we settled in we turned to a nerve racking looking Leah

"I don't know where to begin though. I mean, do I start with the beginning or the end or the middle. Now I know why people ask 'where do I begin' ugh." Leah was so nervous that I felt the need to comfort her so I put my hand on hers ignoring the heat.

"Beginning please" Rose said

"Alright. Well Sam, my alpha, and I used to date. We were in love. Oh so much in love. It was wonderful. He took care of me and told me he loved me and did nice things for me. Then he disappeared for a couple of weeks –he was actually phasing and controlling it but I didn't know that at the time. Well, when he came back, he had changed. He was a darker person and his image changed to what he looks like now. We stayed together. Even though he changed, and then my cousin and best friend Emily came over to help me with him. Which was nothing unusual but when she came home from the store, Sam was not looking at me. No, he was staring at her like he had just seen the sun for the first time. I knew then that we wouldn't be together but that still didn't cover the hurt." She said with tears in her eyes

"He had imprinted on her which is when our wolf recognizes our soul mate and the pull is unbreakable. He told me after a week of faking our relationship that he was in love with Emily. I ended up hating the both of them and still do. But, after I phased I knew the reason why. My hate is still there. He was my life and now I have no one." She finished as tears were falling down her face..

"Oh you poor thing." I said patting her hand and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's a little better now with mom. She's truly amazing." Leah said with pride shining bright in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find your imprint." Rose told her. Trying to comfort her.

"Yes you will, so when do we get to meet the imprinted girls?" Alice asked

"I really don't know. You should ask Sam or mom, whichever." Leah replied

"So let's get back to shopping so we can get the boys something!" Alice chirped. We laughed and agreed to her shopping needs.

After about a minute or two of shopping at Alice speed she stopped and growled.

"What is it Alice?" I asked

"I think the boys are up too no good. Our future is disappearing and I caught a glimpse of us covered in pink paint with grass and dirt. Eww! We are going to have to get the boys before they get us and we are going to have to block our minds from Edward too. So any ideas?" Alice said

Leah raised her hand smirking evilly.

**Carlisle's POV**

My Bella and I were laying on the flowers of a meadow far from the house. I was leaning against a rock with Bella in my arms. My fingers tracing lightly over her forearms.

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked kissing her throat as she purred in response causing me to smile.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. My children need me, Leah especially. She struggles the most with what she has become. It scares me that I know these things about them and they haven't even told me. I guess it's just a mother's intuition. I don't want to be without you though and I don't want to be without my children." She said and I smiled at her thoughtfulness towards others

"We could build another house near the border and everyone can live together. If you want. It may be rocky at the beginning. But it'll work and if we need to, we can build cottages around the house for couples to get away. Of course, they'll be farther away from the house then normal due to our hearing but we could do that if you want?" I asked unsure.

I was surprised when she turned around in my arms to a straddling position across my lap and peppered my face with kisses.

"Oh! That would be wonderful Carlisle! Our family would be huge and wonderful. I want that!" She admitted looking down. I smiled and lifted her chin up.

"I do too love. I do too." I said before kissing her lips.

After a few seconds she deepened the kiss with a growl. Her tongue in my mouth aroused the animal within me –and he wanted to play and he wanted to play right now. I pushed her back until she was laying on the ground and with me on top of her. She tore her mouth away with a growl.

"It's been so long since I felt a man's touch Carlisle. I want this so bad. Please Carlisle please." She begged and who was I to deny her?

"Yes my love. I can't deny you anything." I said my hands skimming her sides to the buttons of her shirt.

As I unbuttoned each button she purred louder and louder. I pushed the sides of her shirt away and skimmed my hands across her belly and ribs reaching her black lace bra. I growled at the image displayed in front of me. Bella sprawled out hair scattered everywhere around her head looking like a halo of brown silk.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured to her biting her beneath her ear.

"Carlisle enough talk please get on with it." She moaned

"I plan to take my time. I plan to love every inch of your body. Making sure no place is left unexplored. I plan to treat you like the goddess you are." I said against her skin.

"Oh sweet Jesus." She groaned as I nudged her bra aside with my nose.

Just as I was about to latch onto her breast I heard a noise. I quickly crouched protectively in front of Bella. Conveniently covering her from prying eyes.

"Who's there?" I growled

"Dad uh sorry. Uh well uh Emily called Sam and now he's freaking out. Something happened and Emily said that the younger wolves saw a vampire. Uh…he saw three or four and Sam wants to go check that out. I'm uh sorry. Edward told me to come get you now, and I know why. Fucking jerk. Sorry. I'm going now." Emmett said embarrassed. Bella giggled lightly as Emmett took off quickly.

"Looks like we will have to wait on the ravishing my love." She smiled up at me quickly buttoning her shirt up.

"Yes it seems it will." I said trying to think of something that would get my erection to die down _Penguins, Penguins, Penguins. Ahh_…..

"Well let's go. Emily is probably freaking and Sam is probably freaking out as well. I don't want him to get out of control." Bella said

"Alright, but later you better believe that we will continue." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm counting on that. Shall we?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"We shall" I said taking off with her running beside me.

_Thank you for reading new chapter will be out soon._

ument here...


	6. Chapter 6

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_Chapter Six_

_**Bella's POV**_

Carlisle and I ran all the way back to his house in which we found Sam on the phone barking orders and the others wolves pacing. Everyone seemed to be relieved when they noticed me and Carlisle coming into the house. Sam immediately hung up and ran to me, I threw my arms around him as he picked me up and nuzzled his face into my neck to calm himself down.

"Three mom, there is three! They seem to be playing games with the boys we have to go. I knew we shouldn't have left everyone there alone." Sam's whine was cut short as I shushed him.

"It's okay we will all go. Emmett did you call the girls, I can tell they are not here." I asked turning my head as best I could to look at him.

"Jasper got Alice's call right after Emily called. They are just about here." Emmett replied heading to the porch.

"Okay well Sam you need to calm down. Is Emily okay?" He nodded into my neck. "Okay well how about we all split up take a couple of vampires with you to circle one way and I'll take some wolves with the rest of us to circle another way." Sam nodded again and started barking more orders out to everyone in the room, including the girls who had just arrived.

"Alright Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper along with Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah come with me Mom you can have Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and yourself with Jacob and Paul. You take south and we will take north. Does that sound good enough?" We all affirmed him and he continued "Alright let's go then."

My group ran south with Edward in the lead. I hoped no one would get hurt and poor Emily and Kim they were probably scared to death. As far as I know the wolves have never had this kind of vampire trouble. I hope it is not due to me.

"Mom, do not even think that. It is in no way shape or form your fault things sometimes just happen." Edward called back from the front.

Carlisle looked at me to say "Darling it is all right and we will all be fine. This is just something that we will have to deal with from time to time."

"I know I just worry about the imprints and about all of you. You all mean so much to me already and I cannot bear the thought of anything going wrong tonight." I said to reveal all of the fears that were floating around in my head. Carlisle gave me a smile to reassure me.

"Nothing bad will happen my love." He said gently.

We finally got a whiff of an unfamiliar scent that was coming from somewhere just east of us. We headed in the direction hearing some fighting already going on. We ran faster to it and came upon Brady and Collin the two youngest of the pack. Seth must be with the imprints if these two are alone.

Brady was against a tree nursing a bleeding wound on his paw with Colin in front protecting him. There were three of them one with long blond hair who seemed to be the one who was attacking Colin, another with dread locks and dark skin, and the third with wild red hair that matched her wild red eyes that showed nothing but evil and vindictiveness.

"Stop!" I screamed causing the blond to turn to me still snarling Colin immediately rushed to Brady and sniffed his wound whining as he did so.

"Carlisle go to Brady please." I ordered as I looked into the blonds eyes. His soul was so black and dark I was nearly brought to my knees. His soul matched the red heads, she was glaring at me. There was no way to save these two tonight. The dark haired vampire's soul was grey around the edges but still held promise.

"Hello I am Bella and this is my family that you are attacking." I said gently as my group started to circle around the three. I couldn't hear Sam yet so he must still be on his way.

The dark one spoke up seemingly claiming himself as leader but it was clear to me that the blond was the real leader. "We are sorry. We only meant to kill the pest for sport but we will not offend you no more. I am Laurent this is Victoria and James. We were just passing through and smelled this horrendous smell." He smiled at me.

"Well see to it that you leave immediately." I said with added force.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." James said causing everyone to look at him. He had somehow moved close to Alice while everyone was distracted. He was looking at her as if he knew her.

"Why is that?" I asked tight lipped.

"You can't have her!" Edward hissed rushing towards Alice. Alice was in shock as if she noticed something for the first time.

"Y…y…you! You're the reason why I am a vampire!" Alice whispered in horror. Her eyes kept going blank as if she was recalling memories or visions. Jasper ran to her side quickly and growled at James as he held her protectively in his arms.

"I'm afraid you are outnumbered, please leave us peacefully and no one has to get hurt." I said in a calm voice.

James was shaking his head as his gleaming black eyes stayed glued on Alice, who was shaking in Jasper's arms. Even his soothing words of comfort could not calm her.

"You see it was many years ago when I came across her delectable human scent. She smelled so good. I wanted her. I needed her. I had so many plans for her, all of course ending with me bathing in her delicious blood. My plans never came through though as one of the orderlies that took care of her in the asylum cared much too deeply for her. He was a vampire as well. He figured out my plans and changed her before I could drain her dry. What a pity, such a waste of delicious blood." James smirked as his words made Alice cringe.

I knew nothing of Alice's past but I did know that this vampire was going to pay for making her suffer in the present.

"You cannot have her. Her blood is no longer running through her veins. Therefore you cannot 'drain her dry.' Jasper said trying to hide Alice in his arms.

I could sense Sam and his group coming into position behind the trio. Laurent was the first to notice them approaching from behind. He gasped and held up his hands in surrender. Stupidly the other two just growled in annoyance.

"I can still have use of her. I still want her. She can be our little plaything" James purred. Many growls resounded around the clearing at his statement.

"I give you one more chance to leave peacefully or we will be forced to rectify the situation by killing you and your mate." I said calmly. James just smirked as he barred his teeth at me.

"I don't think so." He hissed suddenly jumping towards Alice and Jasper. He was cut off by Seth who tackled him from midair. Victoria growled and attacked Leah who happened to be the closet to her. Her attack was thwarted by Rosalie and Emmett who quickly gained the upper hand.

James rolled Seth away easily and backed away towards the edge of the clearing. He looked around and saw Laurent kneeling in surrender and Victoria being ripped apart by Emmett, Rosalie, and Leah. He looked wild and feral as I crouched closer to him. Carlisle was still tending to Brady as Collin stood guard. Laurent was surrounded by Paul and Esme along with Embry, ensuring he did not get any ideas about escaping. Jasper had Alice in his protective hold with Edward, Quil, and Jacob protecting them. Jared, Seth and I closed in on James who was looking like a gaged wild animal.

"It's over James give up." I said snarling at the vampire who wanted to take away one of my daughters.

"No it's never going to be over." He snarled giving one last look toward Victoria who was now a pile of ashes he jumped towards the trees and ran. I took off after him followed by Jared and Seth who stayed on the ground. We chased James always a hairbreadth behind him. We were almost into Canada when he turned sharply to the left. After a few miles I began to smell the ocean.

"We can't let him get to the water!" I yelled out to the wolves below as I navigated through the trees. They howled in response and we all pushed faster. I had never encountered a vampire as agile as James, but I couldn't let him get away for Alice's sake.

I pushed even harder as the ocean came into view. I was right behind James by now; his blonde hair flying behind him was almost within my reach. Just as he jumped the cliff edge into the abyss I grabbed hold of his jacket. It quickly ripped off his body as he propelled himself forward. We both fell into the cold water together. I fought to get a grip on him as a wolf joined us in the rough water. It was Seth; he must have slipped over the edge. His huge body was being propelled around by the rough waters like a yo-yo. He was desperately fighting to stay above the surface.

James took advantage of my distraction and kicked me away with enough force to send me into the rocks. I started to go after him again until Seth's yells for help reached my ears. He had phased back to try to help himself get above water.

I swam as quickly as I could to him and held him steady as the current whipped around us. He clung to me as he sputtered for air. I looked up and saw Jared pacing back and forth on the cliff edge as I put Seth on my back and swam quickly to shore. Jared met us there as I laid Seth down onto his back.

"Seth, sweetie are you alright? Can you hear me?" I asked as I ran my hands over his face. He coughed up some water and took a deep breath of air. I sighed in relief.

"Ye…ah." He answered hoarsely. I held him sit up and rubbed his back soothingly. He sighed brokenly and leaned into my touch. It did not bother me that he was as naked as the day he was born I was only bothered by the fact that he was suffering, for however slightly and for however long did not matter.

Emmett rushed out of the trees along with a few of the pack and Rosalie and Carlisle. Carlisle immediately rushed to me and Seth and began to check him over.

"He got away." I answered Emmett's unspoken question sadly.

"All my fault." Seth whispered.

"No it isn't Seth, don't think that. Besides we will be prepared next time he shows up have no doubt about that." I said soothingly.

"He seems okay probably just swallowed to much ocean water is why his throat is still raspy but with his healing capabilities he should be good as new in no time." Carlisle said patting Seth's head tenderly. I smiled at him in relief.

"He took off in the water, I don't know which direction, I was too worried about Seth to pay attention to that. The best guest I would have is south towards Mexico though." I said thoughtfully. "We will catch him another day, we should head back though I want to check on Brady and see how Alice is. She seemed really shaken up by this James." I stood up along with Carlisle then we both helped Seth up and backed away as he began to shift into his wolf.

"Yes I'm worried about Alice too, and Brady is fine. He had a broken paw that they slashed open. I had him changed back into a human so it would heal right, and it's healing just fine now. We should get back though, I'm sure the others are worried about us by now." Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand and we all took off back towards La Push.

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	7. Chapter 7

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_Chapter Seven_

_**Bella's POV**_

It took us nearly an hour to finally arrive back at the reservation. In my desperation and haste to capture James I failed to notice exactly how far the wolves and I chased him. I hoped that the wolves were not pushed too far, as they had nearly kept my pace as we ran after James.

Sam had everyone assembled at his and Emily's house. Carlisle and I brought up the rear as we walked into the little house. Even though he had let the vampires come onto Quileute land inside the house there was still separation. The wolves and imprints were on one side while the vampires were on the other. I was a little miffed about it, but it was more than I could possibly hope for at the moment. At least until they finally realize that they are not enemies anymore.

I looked around noticing all the expressions on my children's faces. Some of the wolves were angry that the vampire had gotten away, while Leah was angry that Seth had gotten himself hurt and was currently burning holes through the back of his head with her glare. Emily along with the other imprints were standing beside their wolves offering comfort. Alice was surrounded by Jasper who had her completely cocooned in his arms. Edward and Esme were close to them with Edwards arm encircling her waste. Rosalie and Emmett were on the floor in front of Jasper and Alice with Rosalie perched on Emmett's lap. My family was all here, all well and good, besides Alice's heart wounds. I blindly reached behind me for Carlisle's hand and he gave it to me freely offering comfort.

"James might have gotten away today." I paused and looked around the room catching everyone's gaze as they listened.

"But that doesn't mean he won't be back, and when he does come back we will be ready. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. No one." I finished strongly. I wanted them to understand that I would lay my life down in order to protect and defend _any _of them.

Everyone nodded in agreement at my words or in some of the wolves cases grunted. I sighed and looked back at Carlisle.

"Also I want to thank all of you." I paused and looked back at all my children.

"You are used to seeing each other as enemies and today you all worked together as a unit. I hope that soon you will see each other as more than just acquaintances or friends but as a family. A strong and close knit family that you know without a doubt you can rely on." I looked at each one of their faces hoping that they each understood what I was saying.

"We will try mother." Sam spoke up for the wolves.

"Yeah mom we'll give it a shot, plus it will be kind of awesome to have some fury brothers." Emmett chuckled. I smiled at him and looked around at the others to see that they were also agreeing to what Sam and Emmett had said.

"Looks like you are going to be getting a huge family my darling." Carlisle said as he stepped closer behind me to wrap his arms around me. I sighed and leaned into his touch. He kissed the side of my neck ever so gently and laid his cheek on my head as he purred in content.

"Wait a minute. If Bella is our mother does that make daddy doctor Cullen our father?" Paul asked staring at me.

"I will be a father to all of you if you want me too. Like Bella here I have a natural paternal instinct and love having to take care of someone so I would not mind being a father to all of you." Carlisle answered I grinned madly up at him. I was ecstatic that he would be a father to all my children.

"It will take some getting used to but I think we would love for you to be our father. Many of us do not have a father figure in our lives and I know that we would enjoy having you around." Sam spoke out again for the wolves.

I smiled happily knowing that my family would be whole.

"Well now that all the excitement is over and all the emotional talk is through, I am rather positive that you wolves are starving and if I remember correctly and I'm positive I am." I chuckled a little.

"We need to go grocery shopping don't we?" I asked Emily.

"Yes we do. I'll go upstairs and grab my purse." Emily said as she kissed Sam and headed upstairs.

"Alright and I believe my purse is in the kitchen. Does anyone else want to go with us?" I asked.

"I will go with you too my love. The reclusive doctor Cullen must shop every once in a while and I need to inform the hospital that I am back and plead with them to get my job back." Carlisle informed.

"Dad you do not have to worry about that. I've seen that the hospital would love to have you back. You are the best of the best!" Alice said speaking for the first time since what had happened. I hoped to talk to her privately about what had happened and how she was feeling. She looked up and caught my eyes and nodded. I nodded in return and smiled gently.

"Darling I'll run home and get the car. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Carlisle said. I nodded and kissed his lips lightly.

"Alright be safe." I murmured. He nodded and took off.

"So anyone else going?" I asked.

"I'll go." Esme said.

"I wanna go too." Seth said. Leah growled and mumbled that the idiot wasn't going to go anywhere without her; at least for a little while.

I nodded and hoped Carlisle's car would fit us all.

"Alright well is there anything that anyone wants specifically?" I asked

"Mom you can cook anything for us and we would be happy." Paul said smiling widely. I laughed and nodded.

"Well lets head outside and wait." I gestured toward the door in which Seth, Leah, Emily, and Esme walked out I followed behind and just as I was about to close the door Alice ran to me. I opened my arms just in time for her to fling herself into them.

"Mom we will talk later but I want to thank you for doing what you did and protecting us as best to your ability. I love you mom." She whispered. I smiled widely and my eyes watered with tears that would never fall.

"Alright, and you're welcome. I would do it all again if I had too. For any of my children." I said back to her.

She nodded, kissed my cheek and let me go. I waved and joined the others outside who were already in Carlisle's car. It was a tight squeeze but we all were able to fit inside and with that we took off.

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	8. Chapter 8

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_Chapter Eight_

_**Bella's POV**_

We all had separated into pairs with the plan to divide and conquer so that we could get back to the reservation sooner. Carlisle and I were looking at produce while the others were in various parts of the store. I was staring at the tomatoes deep in thought.

I couldn't help but wonder about James. I was worried about him. He had a very dark soul and I knew he would be back. When, I wasn't sure but I knew he would.

"Darling if you stare at the tomatoes any longer they may become salsa." Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"Are you thinking about him?" He asked as he ran his nose along my neck. I subconsciously gave him better access to it as I answered.

"I can't help it. I know he will return and I am worried. He has such a dark soul Carlisle. He's so full of hatred I worry about what he will do to get his revenge. I do not want our family in danger again. Nor do I want anyone hurt again."

"I won't let him hurt our family. We will be prepared for when the time comes. You have combined us and made us into such a large family that no one can dare take us down. You provide all of us with strength and courage. Nothing and no one will tear our family apart." Carlisle said strongly. I pulled out of his arms to look him in his soulful eyes. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"There is nothing to be thankful for darling. Now let's finish thin shopping and get back home. There are some things I would like to do to you that involve a less public setting." He chuckled as he pecked my lips and nudged me forward. I giggled and went along with him.

**Leah's POV**

It was odd having leaches for new family members, but with mom she made it so easy. In such a short amount of time she made us realize that we were not enemies and that as a united front we could accomplish great things.

Esme and I were looking at meat. I chose to go with her because she was the lesser of the three evils. I wasn't ready to confront Emily with my feelings about her and Sam, and Seth would constantly be annoying me.

"Leah?" Esme's smooth voice called me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you okay? You seem deep in thought." She asked as she looked at some chicken. Honestly I was a horrendous cook. I even burn water, which I thought was impossible to do but found to be true one day. I planned to leave all this food shopping to Esme.

"I'm alright. Just thinking."

"So Seth is your little brother?" She asked as she loaded a lot of chicken into the cart.

"Yes and Emily is my cousin."

"Oh I didn't know that." She said as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Yeah we don't really get along well anymore or talk." I mumbled

"Why?" She asked curiously

"Long story."

"Well we got a lot of meat to look at so we got time for you to tell your long story." She said as she smiled kindly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She kind of reminded me of my mother Sue. She was also kind hearted and genuine.

"Well Sam –the alpha- and I used to date. In fact we were engaged to get married we were so in love." By now we were leaning against the wall near the meat department. "Well everything was great. I had an amazing fiancé and a wonderful loving family. It all went downhill when Sam disappeared. He was gone for months and I was worried sick and going crazy as my dad kept telling me everything would be okay and that Sam would return in due time. Well things were so overwhelming for me that I called Emily -who was my cousin and best friend at the time- to come help me deal with everything. So she came up and began to comfort and help me in my search for Sam.

"Then one day Sam comes home while Emily is at the grocery store. I was so happy he was back but he was bigger than before and he also would not tell me where he had been or what he had been doing. I was upset over that as well. Emily comes home and he looks into her eyes and I knew in that moment when he looked at her with so much love and devotion that I had lost the man I loved. I hated them in that instant I didn't know what else to do. He broke up with me the next day and pursued Emily. She said she tried to fight it and while I don't want to believe her I know she did. They both were fighting it but I didn't care. My dad was even for them getting together. Then they finally had a come to Jesus meeting. They fought about me and Sam got too angry while Emily was standing too close."

"He can't forgive himself for hurting either of us. I see it in his mind every time he phases. I finally understood that he imprinted on her once I phased but I still haven't forgiven them. I am the only female to phase and that caused my dad one to many stressors on his heart and he died of a heart attack. I can't forgive myself for that nor can I forgive Sam and Emily. I know that they did nothing wrong but it feels better to hate them more than to hate myself. So that's why me and Emily are not close anymore and probably won't ever be." I finished sadly. I didn't realize I had tears rolling down my face until Esme handed me a tissue to wipe them off. I thanked her quietly and waited for her pity just as everyone else gave me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you but none of it is your fault. It was not your fault that Sam left you for Emily in fact think of it as a blessing because obviously he was not meant for you. It was also not your fault that you turn into a giant wolf, that is more than likely our fault for being in Forks and setting off the genes that your ancestors so wonderfully passed down to you. Lastly it is not your fault that your father died. Yes it may have shocked him to see his daughter turn into a gigantic wolf but you are not to blame. He knew of the wolves beforehand and had seen Sam change on him before what would two more changing in front of him make a difference? It wouldn't. So you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and forgive Sam and Emily as they had no control over this and they did you a favor by showing you that Sam was not the man for you. So what do you say huh? You ready to move on and live your life or stay and regret the past which has already happened?" Esme asked giving me a much needed ultimatum.

"I… uh well I'm ready to move on. Thank you for that I really needed it. I'll do what you say but only under one condition." I said wiping my tears away.

"What's that?" She asked curious.

"Go with me and be my support when I tell Sam and Emily that I forgive them and that I understand that they had no choice in the matter." I said shyly. I hoped that she would agree and say yes and be my support because I felt as though I was really going to need it.

"Absolutely Leah, I couldn't think of anything better to do. Now enough with the heavy mushy stuff and let's finish getting all this meat and stuff eh?" She smiled kindly at me and moved the buggy back down the aisle. I nodded my agreement and followed her.

**Bella's POV**

We finally got done with shopping and were on our way home. I could tell something had change between Leah and Esme. A new camaraderie had formed as they sat together and were talking in hushed whispers. I couldn't help but smile at them making friends it was a step to the making of a great family.

"Darling I have to stop by the hospital later would you like to accompany me?" Carlisle asked as he drove across the border to La Push.

"Yes of course Carlisle." It would be fun getting to see where Carlisle worked and like Alice said they would let him come back no questions asked as he was the best of the best. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"What if I applied to work at the hospital too? As a nurse of course. I have all the proper training and wouldn't it be fun to work together?" I asked smiling up Carlisle. He smiled back down at me and I knew he agreed.

"Yes it would my dear. Just think all the trouble and fun we could get into." He chuckled. I smiled and nodded back to him as he pulled into the drive.

I could smell something burning and I immediately jumped out of the car along with the others. Rosalie was on the porch pacing along with Alice and Jasper.

"I told them it would end badly if they would do this mom!" Alice said as she ran down the steps and to my side.

"Rose did too and Jasper know that when I say something like I did that it usually happens, but they did it anyway. Now Emily's kitchen is all burned up and Edward –who should have known better almost became a vampire marshmallow!" Alice screeched.

"My kitchen is what!?" Emily yelled while Esme shouted something different.

"Edward was almost what?!"

Both my new daughters were angry and I was as well even though I did not fully know what had happened only that it was serious.

"Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked gently as he rubbed my back.

"Why don't you come in and see for yourselves?" She said tight lipped.

We all followed her into the smoky house that smelled of burning wood and plastic along with other things. We came to what used to be the kitchen and found nothing but charred mess. The rest of my children wolves and vampires alike looked very guilty as they tried to clean the mess. All I could say well more like yell was one thing.

"What the hell happened here!"

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	9. Chapter 9

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_Chapter Nine_

_**Bella's POV**_

No one answered at first. They were all silently waiting for the others to save them and answer me. I was beyond patient and nearly furious.

"Well is anyone going to answer me? How about you Edward since as Alice put it you almost became a vampire marshmallow?" I hissed very upset that one of my children was almost killed.

"Well the wolves were hungry so they decided to cook well actually Emmett decide that he would cook for them. Alice said it would end badly and we didn't listen. Emmett cannot cook and he ended up burning things and catching the things he burnt on fire. I tried to help him but that only made it worse and I almost caught on fire myself. The wolves were helping too but by the time the fire was out the kitchen was ruined." Edward explained as he looked down at the floor.

"Samuel Adam Uley! How could you let my kitchen be destroyed!" Emily yelled as she advance towards Sam

"I'm sorry Emily I didn't do it!" He said in defense.

"I don't care, you let it happen!" She hissed.

"Emmett, what would make you want to cook? You know you cannot cook. Why would you do it?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Mom made it sound so easy and I thought I could plus it is not that big of a deal. We can just replace the kitchen." He mumbled

"Not that big of a deal?! Emmett the wolves eat a lot. As in they eat too much to be normal. This is the pack house as well as Emily's and Sam's. Now they do not have a kitchen. And we are not fixing it. You and Edward can fix it and the wolves will help you. It will be a great bonding experience. Don't you think Carlisle?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes it will, and I am sure Emmett and Edward will be happy to pay for this out of their own pocket as well." Carlisle added

"Yes mom and dad." They all seemed to say at once.

"Mom what am I going to do about the kitchen though? Where am I going to cook?" Emily asked as she glared at Sam who had his head down.

"Where indeed." I said thoughtfully.

"You can use my house." Carlisle offered.

"Yeah we don't use the kitchen and its state of the art. You can also stay there if you want there is plenty of room." Alice said

"That would be a great idea Alice." Carlisle said agreeing

"Oh we couldn't impose on you like that." Emily said even though you could seem the gleam in her eye at the thought of a state of the art kitchen.

"Oh yes you could. It is the least we can do after my sons nearly burnt your house down." Carlisle said as he smiled at Emily.

"Alright then. I guess we will stay there too. It would make sense. Sam why don't you pack our bags while I go with our parents to their house." Emily said

"Yes Em." Sam replied happy to do anything that might get him in good graces again with Emily.

"I cannot believe you did this." Leah said shaking her head laughing.

"It's not funny Leah." Jacob said as he pouted.

"Yes way not funny." Paul grumbled

"Then you two should have put a stop to it." I said sternly.

"Edward we will be discussing your stupidity later. Understand?" Esme growled at her mate. You could tell that she was upset that her mate was in danger but she was also mad that he had put himself in that danger in the first place.

"Well looks like we are going to head to our house darling." Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yes it is." I said smiling at the way he said our house not his house but our house. I couldn't help but already be completely in love with my mate.

"Anyone riding with us let's load up." I said without looking back as Carlisle and I walked to his car.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme and Leah all piled into the car and Carlisle took off to our home.

"So why did you not try harder to stop them?" I asked Alice.

"I tried and Jasper tried and Rosalie well Rosalie told Emmett that he could not cook and she would not watch his stupidity." Alice informed

"I see."

"I can't believe that our sons burned down Emily's kitchen. They are both old enough to know better. I am very disappointed in Edward." Carlisle said. I nodded in agreement.

"I am too. I cannot believe that he would put himself in danger like that. I am so angry at him." Esme growled. Leah laughed.

"Put him on the couch then." She said with a grin.

"I will so to speak as vampires don't sleep. Rosalie punishes Emmett like that when he annoys her to death. I think it is time I bestowed that punishment to Edward." Esme said.

"Yes and he and Emmett can be in the dog house together." Rosalie agreed

"Thank God Jasper listens to me when I warn him about things." Alice said looking up at Jasper with glazed eyes.

"How can I not listen to my beautiful wife who tells the future? I would never go against her that would be sheer stupidity." Jasper drawled causing everyone to laugh.

"Well we are here. What do you think Leah?" Carlisle asked as we pulled up to the three story mansion.

"It looks beautiful Carlisle." She said breathlessly.

"The girls designed it. I just foot the bill." He said sheepishly.

"Still it is wonderful." Leah persisted.

"Well let's unload these groceries and I can give you a tour." He said. We all agreed and began unloading and putting away everything we had bought. I had to throw away some of the things that Carlisle already had to pretend to be human as they had went bad.

"Leah come on I'll give you a tour while dad gives one to mom." Esme said leading Leah away. The others went to their own devices as well. Rosalie following Esme and Leah while Jasper and Alice went outside.

"Come my dear I'll show you around as last time you didn't get to see it all."

Carlisle led me through the house showing me every room and explaining the use of it. He showed me the basement as well that was used for an ultimate game room and theater. I loved it all. We stopped in Carlisle's office as it was one of the last rooms left unexplored.

"This is my office. It has all my medical supplies and that wall has all the pictures of my past." He said as he pointed to the wall that had a picture in every available space.

"Is that the Volturi?" I asked slightly tensed.

"Yes I stayed with them for a few years why?" He asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"So did I. Aro and Cauis are vile and loathsome creatures. Marcus is just so lonely." I whispered stroking the delicate painting.

"Why were you with them?" He asked gently

"Aro liked my powers. I was able to create peace around the guard. I was so depressed there that Marcus finally made Aro let me go. I was so happy to leave." I murmured.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Don't be my love." I said as I turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

I moaned as he deepened the kiss allowing me to taste him. I growled as his sweet taste filled my mouth. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him with every fiber of my being.

He pushed me against the door as he attacked my neck with little open mouthed kisses and little love bites. I was slowly going insane with need and want.

"Uh mom, dad? The rest of the guys are here." Jasper said through the door sounding uncomfortable. I groaned and let my head fall back on the door resulting in a light thump.

"We are never going to finish what we started." I moaned in disappointment.

"It would appear so." Carlisle said equally disappointed as he let me down.

"After everyone gets settled I will show you our room. Then we can go on a long hunt were maybe we will finally get to finish what we started." He purred into my ear.

"Oh God yes please." I moaned. He chuckled and led us out to where everyone was.

"Alright let's get you all settled. Esme can show Sam where his and Emily's room will be while us girls can start on dinner. Then your father and I are going on a hunt that is not to be disturbed unless it is a severe emergency. Understood?" I asked them all daring them to object.

Mostly they just looked disgusted at the thought of their parents having sex but they agreed.

"Alright let's get to it. You boys can go downstairs and I dare one of you to get hurt in anyway. Carlisle dear do you want to go with them and supervise?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes dear I believe that would be best." He said coming to kiss my cheek before following the boys downstairs.

"Alright girls let's get this over and done with. I have a date tonight." I said with a wide smile.

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._

**_A/N *important*_**

_Well I would first like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for reading. Please feel free to check out my other stories and go onto my profile for my poll. Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time. Also a new story will be coming soon! It is a Twilight & Harry Potter crossover that I hope you will enjoy. Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


	10. Chapter 10

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – There is another A/N at the end be sure to read that. Also this chapter has rated M material. So read maturely. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 who also supplied the lemon for this chapter.**_

_Chapter Ten_

_**Bella's POV**_

The girls and I made a simple spaghetti dinner, big enough so that all the wolves and humans would be satisfied. We made small talk as we worked. Esme and Leah had gravitated towards each other and were working as a perfect team while giggling and talking. It was nice seeing Leah happy. Emily would look at her and smile a sad smile when she thought no one was looking. Their friendship needed to be fixed. I hoped that it could still even be fixed. I wanted my whole family happy and together.

Kim and surprisingly Rosalie were talking and making crude jokes to each other. It shocked me to see Rosalie coming out of her shell that Carlisle said she kept firmly in place.

Emily and I talked to each other about the pack. She was essentially the one that took care of the pack. She took in any wolves that needed a bed to sleep in and she showed comfort to anyone who needed it while she also fed them. I was happy that we had her in the pack.

Finally we finished with dinner and called the wolves to eat after the women had already taken their seats and fixed their plates. I smiled at the sight of my family happily sitting together and talking to one another as they ate. Vampires and wolves alike sat next to each other and acted as if they were old friends. I absolutely loved it.

I smiled across the table to Carlisle who was talking to Sam. He looked up when he felt my eyes on him and he smiled back. He slowly rose and motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and followed him up the stairs to what I guessed would be our room.

He opened the door slowly to reveal a truly beautiful room. It was elegant and Victorian style. More than likely some of the furniture was indeed from the era itself. The wood work was a dark cherry and the walls were creamy whites and blues. The bed was a huge king size with silky blue sheets and a fluffy comforter. There was a private patio that allowed a view of the forest and the gurgling creek. Another door was open and led to a bathroom done in silver and blue. It was huge with his and her sinks and a claw foot tub in one corner and a shower in the other. It was magnificent. I could only guess that the other closed door was the closet.

Carlisle followed behind me as I explored the room. After I came out of the bathroom I found him sitting on the couch situated in front of some book shelves in the corner. I walked to him and sat in his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"So what do you think?" He asked gently.

"I absolutely love it." I told him.

"It is mainly based upon my heritage and as you are Italian we can change it if you want to add some of your heritage as well."

"I will think about it. I really like the way it is now but I would love to add a few of my things from my past as well. I have it all locked up in a storage container in Italy. I send everything that I have collected in my life to my lawyers and they take care of everything. I keep inheriting it to myself to make sure they don't notice that I never died." I giggled he laughed as well.

"I sometimes do the same thing." Carlisle said with a smile.

I sighed and caressed his face with my hand, marveling at the feel of my mate. I had waited too long for him and now that I finally had him I could not ever imagine letting Carlisle go. I loved him too much already. He was my world now.

He had the kindest and most gentle aurora that I had ever seen. I loved that he was so pure and kind. He was my mate and I could not have asked for anyone better.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked as he brought his had up to capture mine. He placed gentle kisses on it causing me to let a satisfied sigh to release.

"How lucky I am to have gotten you as a mate. You are so wonderful Carlisle, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am never letting you go."

"Ha it is me who is the lucky one. You are so amazing and beautiful and kind and generous. I cannot believe that I am this blessed to have you. I love you so much already and I promise you this, I will never let _you_ go." Carlisle announced in a passionate voice. I gasped at his declaration and he kissed me.

Unlike all the kisses that we had shared so far this one was filled with so much passion and love it was almost overwhelming. Carlisle slipped his tongue into my mouth and coaxed mine to join his in a dance as old as time.

"I think we should go on that hunt now my dear." I said as I broke away peppering his lips with little pecks.

"I think you are right. Come with me my love." He tugged my hand and led me to the patio.

We both jumped off and took off into the forest for our first hunt together and for our first time together as well.

We ran for a few minutes until we found a mountain lion chasing a herd of deer. Carlisle went after the mountain lion while I took out a buck. When we were done we took a short walk holding hands.

All of a sudden Carlisle stops and leans up against a tree. He pulls me to him and starts to kiss me.

"Bella you are so beautiful. May I undress you and make love to you now?" He asked with a seductive grin.

"Of course my love." I said smiling. Our eyes both filled with lust and love.

Carlisle proceeded to kiss me while we undressed each other. He kissed and nibbled every part of my body as well as touching me everywhere his hands could reach. I did the same with him. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. We had finally found each other and soon we would be completing our bond. It was surreal. He moved his head down to my chest and started to kiss my breasts. Then he took a nipple and sucked on it. He then gave my other breast the same treatment. When he was satisfied with his work he began to move down and smelled my most privet area. His eyes were black and filled with such heat.

"Oh god Bella you smell so good. May I taste you?" He growled.

All I could do was nod my head. He took one lick then another. Next thing I know his tongue is deep in me along with two very long talented fingers. I was in heaven.

"Oh Carlisle please don't stop. That feels so good." I said breathlessly.

He growls into me causing me to shudder as he keeps going until I feel myself explode. As I was coming down from my high, Carlisle kissed me passionately allowing me to taste myself in his mouth. He sits up a bit and aligns himself to me. Looking into my eyes he slowly enters me as he passionately kisses me again. He felt so good inside of me.

Since this was our first time together we took it nice and slow. Slowly he thrust into me each time a little harder than the last. He couldn't seem to keep his lips and hands off me as he continued to kiss me as he fondled my breasts. I saw a fire in my mate's eyes, passion and love that almost consumed me whole. He started to speed up and soon we both exploded together. It felt like magic. I had never felt that close to someone before. None of my previous lovers could ever compare to what me and Carlisle just shared. Making love to your mate is very different than anything that I have ever experienced. I could not wait to experience it again.

"I didn't hurt you did I Bella? I got a bit rough there at the end." Carlisle said sheepishly. I smiled.

"No my darling it was perfect and I am not breakable. We should dress and go back though. Make sure we still have a house." I giggled thinking about what the children might have done to the house.

We slowly dressed, stealing kisses and touches as we did. I couldn't help it, I wanted him again but I knew I could have him later. We needed to make sure the children hadn't burned _this_ house down.

I was bent over putting my show back on when Carlisle came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his hardening erection.

"Mmmm, maybe we could wait a bit?" He asked burying his face into my neck. He gently nipped on my neck then soothed it with his tongue.

"Carlisle…" I moaned breathlessly. I stood up and he stayed wrapped up behind me.

"Yes my dear?" He purred.

"We really should check on the… uh… children." I gasped out as he continued to lavish my neck with attention.

"Should we?" He murmured. I pulled away and turned in his arms. His shirt was still unbuttoned and there was a very obvious bulge in his pants. I smiled at the thought that I did that to him.

"Yes we should. Then maybe once the wolves go to bed you and I can sneak back out and have a little more fun. Hmm?" I suggested as I buttoned his shirt back up allowing my hands to brush against him as much as possible.

"I suppose." He said with sad eyes. I giggled and kissed his lips gently.

"I am nowhere through with you Carlisle. Do not worry I will probably be the one dragging you away later tonight." I said as I stepped away from him.

"I like the sound of that." I laughed and we took off back home with our hands joined throughout the journey.

_**Author's Note: Please Read!**_

_Once again, please feel free to check out my other stories and go on to my profile for my poll. Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time._

_I'm updating all my stories this week so enjoy that._

_Beautiful Love, Dirty Rich will be updated this weekend. I am waiting on more votes for the pole. So if it is a pairing you do not like that is all on you so vote what you would want to see._

_*Any of my rated M stories will more than likely hae sex scenes. I don't think I am good at writing them so I will probably have someone do that for me. However, I will give every rated M story two chances for this site. If they get reported or deleted I will only post them once more. If it happens again I will have to go to another site. So read maturely. _

_Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


	11. Chapter 11

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. Things just got in the way of updating._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

Chapter Eleven -Deliriously Happy with a Slight Problem

**Bella's POV**

Time drifted by as it usually does and our family became one. We're a strong unit that sticks together through thick and thin.

After a few bumps along the road everyone seemed to get along. Granted there were still arguments at times, like when Alice tries to put make up on Leah, or when Emmett tries to drag Sam hunting with him when Sam is with Emily. But mostly everyone is getting along.

Carlisle put in a great recommendation for me at the hospital and soon after I was working with him as a nurse. We mostly tried to work the same hours but sometimes it just didn't work out that way.

The children all fell into a routine of either going to school or going to work or going off on little trips by themselves. The house was pretty crowded and Sam was still working on rebuilding Emily's house with the help of the boys. I confessed to Carlisle one evening that I would love to build a bigger house along the border of La Push with small cottages around it, so that everyone could be together but still have their space. He thought it was a good idea and would look into it in the near future.

Carlisle is just amazing. He is so caring and considerate and a truly talented lover. We love to take "hunting" trips late at night and come home in the morning giggling like teenagers with dirt and twigs in our hair.

Life was becoming perfect for me. I could not have asked for anything more. Even though thoughts of James still lurked in the back of my mind I still could not be any happier.

"So darling our one month anniversary of finding each other is coming up, is there anything you wish to do?" Carlisle asked me as we lounged on his couch in his office at the hospital.

It was our lunch break and seeing as we didn't eat human food we usually ended up eating each other.

"Other than lying naked with you all day long there is nothing else I wish to do." I said as I moved to straddle his lap.

"Mmm, that sounds delightful." He murmured as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Carlisle if you move your lips any lower we might not clock back in, on time."

"I know." He smirked before taking my stiff nipple into his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle and indulge him again.

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe how deliriously happy everyone was. Bella coming into our family as a mother was the best thing that could happen to the Cullens.

Mom just made everything better. Rosie was happier than she has ever been and she had made friends with Kim and let her wild side come out a little more, which is something I love. Everything was coming together and becoming perfect in our lives.

Currently my brothers and sisters and my Rosie were at school. It was lunch time and we were at our usual table pretending to eat when Alice had a vision.

"Alice?" Jasper said slightly worried as his mate's eyes glazed over.

She soon snapped out of it with a sad expression.

"What is it Alice?"

"The Amazonian coven is coming to visit Carlisle. Zafrina wishes to see Carlisle and find out if he has decided to mate with her or not."

"What?!" I questioned loudly, drawing unwanted attention of the others around our table.

"Yes. It seems that when Carlisle met them a long time ago Zafrina propositioned him. He never said yes but he never said no. All he said was that he would consider the thought but he needed to go to America to help with the influenza. Shortly after that he met and changed you, Edward and has not thought of it since." Alice explained with solemn eyes.

"Well the family dinner tonight is going to be awkward." I said breaking the tense silence.

Ever since the first night when all the wolves stayed over after Emily's kitchen incident it was decided that unless you had a good excuse everyone would sit at the table when it was dinner time, whether you actually ate or not.

"I believe you are right about that Emmett." Edward agreed as he tightened his arm around Esme's shoulders.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella left me to my paperwork after a delicious lunch hour well spent. She still had rounds to do before she could go home and I had some patient records to look over before I could also leave.

I absent mindedly answered my phone on the second ring with a monotone hello.

"Carlisle, we have a slight problem." Alice said into the phone. I immediately straightened in my seat expecting the worse.

"What is it?" I asked desperately.

"I'll tell you when you get home. Everyone will be waiting in the dining room, the wolves and humans will be fed so we can get straight into a discussion. Tell mom." I sighed at Alice's words and mumbled out a yes before she hung up.

Obviously, whatever the _slight problem_ was it wasn't life endangering or she would have told me to grab Bella and come straight home. I just didn't understand why she couldn't tell me over the phone.

I went back to my paperwork while thinking about what the _slight problem_ could be. I was distracted enough that Bella walked in and sat on the corner of my desk without my notice of her actions.

"Carlisle if you stare any harder Mr. Westly's file is going to catch flame." She said with a smile.

I chuckled at her words and shuffled the files together to stack them neatly. Once I was done I leaned back in my chair and motioned for Bella to come sit in my lap. She did eagerly and with a million dollar smile.

"What is it Carlisle?" She asked as she straddled my thighs. Instantly my mind went to other places and settled my hands on her rear before I could draw it back. She giggled at me actions and twined her hands behind my neck to fiddle with the blond hairs that rested there.

"Alice wants a family meeting when we go home. She says we have a _slight problem_." I informed her as my hands smoothed up and down her backside, ever so slightly life her adorable wolf scrubs that Seth had gotten her on the trip up.

"Ah I see. So she didn't elaborate at all about what this _slight problem_ might be?" She asked with a slight frown marring her features.

"No she just informed me that everyone would be fed and to tell you that they would all be in the dining room." I explained as I slid my hands fully into her scrubs to rest on her bare back. She sighed and rested her head on my chest.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"I just knew it was too good to be true." She huffed.

"What was too good to be true?" I prodded.

"Being this deliriously happy and getting away with it."

"Nothing is going to ruin your happiness, I swear it. If it is in my control you will be deliriously happy every day of the rest of our lives." I swore to her.

"Oh Carlisle you know exactly what to say and when to say it." She gushed before she captured my lips in a soul searing kiss.

I stood with Bella wrapped around my body and strode purposely to my couch. I had just divested myself of my shirt and Bella of hers along with her bra, when my phone began ringing on my desk.

"Ignore it." Bella moaned as I captured her nipple between my teeth. I groaned in answer and let the phone ring.

"Oh Carlisle." Bella moaned as I continued to lavish attention onto her breast.

I began to finish removing the rest of her clothes when this time my cellphone rang from inside my pants pocket.

"Ugh!" Bella grunted before she sat up.

"Go ahead and answer it. It is most likely Alice and you know she will not give up until you answer the darn thing. I am seriously thinking about taking away her credit card. She seems to be interrupting us more and more as of late." Bella huffed.

I chuckled at Bella's crankiness with Alice before I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle I told you come straight home!" Alice complained

"Well your mother and I got a little sidetracked, which by the way she is not too happy about. She is even saying something about taking a certain persons credit card away." I smirked when Alice sucked in a deep breath.

"She can't!" Alice hissed.

"I can and I will if you do not stop interrupting your father and me!" Bella said from beside me. I just chuckled more at both of them and told Alice we would be there shortly.

With quite a bit of huffing on Bella's part we finally made it home and walked into the dining room. As Alice said everyone was there and waiting on us.

"Finally." Emmett commented as we walked in and as if on cue we also heard Rose slap him upside the head for his rudeness.

When we both had taken our seats I motioned for Alice to begin. She only had to say the first sentence before I froze.

"The Amazonian clan is coming. Namely Zafrina, she wants an answer to the question she asked you all those years ago.

I was stunned. I had forgotten about that as soon as Edward came into the picture. He was my first son and needed all my attention. I couldn't believe she was still waiting for an answer after all this time. Surely she would have met someone else who interested her.

"Carlisle? What's wrong, who are the Amazonians and who is Zafrina?" Bella asked with concern.

The room grew quiet as they all waited for my answer.

"My past, and it seems to want to catch up with me now of all times."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I will update my other stories soon._

_Also please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and what you want to see in the next chapter. I already have the bone structure of the next chapter planned out so hopefully it will not take to long and I can update again soon._

_So review and feel free to PM me about anything!_

_~The-Major's-Lieutenant_


	12. Chapter 12

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

Chapter Twelve- Your love is the best part

**Bella's POV**

"Alice what did you see in your vision?" Carlisle asked not really answering my question about who the Amazonians are.

"All my vision showed was the Amazonians coming here and Zafrina asking you about the past and about you decision. After that it gets blurry from the wolves. They make it hard to see anything." Alice explained sadly.

"Maybe we can just turn them away. I do not want any trouble at all." Carlisle mumbled as he shot concerned glances at me.

My temper that was simmering at being ignored spiked.

"Carlisle tell me what is going on _now._" I hissed.

He looked down and then set his gaze to the window.

"The Amazonians are a coven of three that I met just before meeting Edward. Zafrina is the leader. She and I had a liaison. She wished for me to become her companion and I said I would think about it. Apparently she's been waiting on an answer all this time, and now she is coming here to get that answer." Carlisle explained.

Many thoughts raced through my head as he was talking. Jealousy was a popular emotion that flitted through me but I soon became content.

_So this is the big secret? _ I thought to myself. Suddenly I laughed.

"Darling?" Carlisle questioned my insanity.

"Oh Carlisle." I gasped out in between giggles.

"Mom?" Paul asked questionably.

Clearly they had all thought I had gone insane. I hadn't, I just thought it was funny that they expected me to get upset over something as trivial as this. I was hundreds of years old. I have had many lovers in those years. How could I fault Carlisle for doing the same?

"Carlisle this is not a big deal." I told him simply.

"What?! Mom he has a crazy ex-lover coming to basically get into his pants again. How is this not a big deal?" Quil asked.

Carlisle looked affronted at Quil's words but still glanced nervously at me to await my answer. I just smiled.

"I am over seven hundred years old. Do you think all that time was spent celibate?" I asked him gently.

"That means no sex right?" Collin asked.

"But I thought you had a baby when you were human so that means you weren't celibate." Brady added in.

I just laughed at their reasoning.

"I am talking about my vampire life. I have had many lovers over the years. Some more attached then others, so how could I fault Carlisle for doing the same?" I finally voiced.

They were all quiet for a few minutes as they took in what I was saying.

"Exactly how many lovers have you had?" Edward asked.

All eyes were on me as they awaited an answer.

"I think that is something Carlisle and I should discuss alone not with all of you." I said quietly.

"Yes it is something your mother and I will discuss alone. For now however let's retire for the evening." With that said everyone got up from the table and began to disappear.

"Oh and Paul?" I called out from my spot at the table.

"Yes mom?"

"Do try to not be so loud when you sneak out, you woke Emily up the last time. You should use the front door at least then you will not fall into Esme's rose bushes." I smiled at his blushing cheeks as he turned and walked away. Soon it was just Carlisle and I alone at the table.

"So you really are not upset about Zafrina and the Amazonians.?" He asked gently.

"No."

"I just don't understand how she waited this long till she came for an answer."

"Carlisle time means little when you live forever. I bet she lives deep in the forests and has no concept of time what-so-ever. It is hardly surprising to me at all. It is just ironic that she is coming at such a peaceful time for us." I told him while I held his hand.

"Shall we go to our room? I'm interested to hear about your many lovers." Carlisle smiled and led me up the stairs.

"I have only had one that counts." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh and who might he be?" He whispered back as he led me into our room.

"Just some wonderful man who also happens to be my mate." I said huskily as I sat down on the bed.

I pulled him to me by his belt causing him to groan as I brushed against his growing length.

"I really must meet this wonderful man so I can shake his hand.. Congratulate him on getting an amazingly beautiful woman to be his mate."

I moaned as Carlisle pushed me back onto the bed and pressed butterfly kisses along my neck. I clung to him as his mouth seared my neck. When his tongue reached my earlobes I let out an involuntary shiver.

"I love you." He purred into my ear. I moaned in response as he began to undress me.

We separated to finish removing our clothes and when we came back together his lips reattached themselves to my neck.

"You know we will have to be quiet, my dear." I whispered.

He hummed a response and continued to trail his lips down my neck, then down to capture the peak of my already pebbled nipple. I gasped as desire and need filled my body to the brim. I moved my hands down his back, needing to feel him, everywhere.

Carlisle returned his lips to mine. A searing kissed left me breathless, until he suddenly entered me causing me to gasp.

Carlisle kept a slow and steady pace, the sensations built gradually then escalated into something pleasantly wonderful. My orgasm was approaching, the crowning glory upon me, until suddenly it happened, an explosion of pure pleasure producing tiny shocks of pleasure as Carlisle continued to thrust into his own climax leaving us both dazed.

After some time we laid together on the bed, cuddling close and reluctant to let go of each other. I lay partially on top of him stroking the skin of his abdominals.

"So you never did answer me." Carlisle said breaking the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I lifted my head off his chest to gaze into his amber eyes.

"Exactly how many lovers have you had?"

"Carlisle you really want to discuss this now?" I asked gesturing to our naked bodies that were still basking in the afterglow of passionate sex.

"Why not?"

"Fine." I huffed and moved off him to settle my back against the headboard. He moved to do the same.

"I've had maybe thirty in total." I answered.

"That doesn't seem like a lot." Carlisle said after a moment of silence.

"No it really isn't, considering how long I have been alive. I usually would keep in touch with some when I moved into their territory and we would meet up for a bit but nothing was ever going to be permanent." I explained

"Who was the longest?" He questioned.

"Marcus Volturi." I answered simply.

"What?" Carlisle gasped.

"He was very lonely and I was very depressed we made each other a little bit happy while I was with the Volturi. Nothing was to come out of it and nothing did come out of it. He was the one to convince Aro that I would be better off without the Volturi and out on my own. I count him as a very close friend." I told Carlisle, going in depth about how close Marcus actually was to me.

"Okay, I can understand that." He said while nodding his head.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean, What about me?"

"How many lovers have you had?"

"Well… maybe fifty or so." He said sheepishly.

"Okay."

"Just 'Okay?' You are fine with me having more than you?" He questioned. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Carlisle dear it is not a competition. We are old and we haven't met until recently in our lives. What we did or who we did in the past matters little because it is what we are doing now, together, that matters more than anything in the past ever should." I told him solemnly.

"You're right. I just can't help but get a little jealous that so many have had you before me." He mumbled.

"Carlisle, they do not matter. Besides you have me now and for the rest of eternity, that has to be worth something." I giggled as he pounced on me and pinned me to the bed.

"Yes, and now that I have you for eternity I am never letting go."

* * *

_A/N So this is out later than I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading._

_Also for those of you that read You Belong To me know that I plan to finish this story first and hopefully by the end of the year. While I may update other stories I am mainly focusing on Our Mother. _

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_

_P.S. Does any body recognize where the chapter title comes from? _


	13. Chapter 13

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – See A/N at end please for news on next update. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

Chapter thirteen- Goodbye

**Seth's POV**

It was kind of strange having vampires in the family. They never slept and that was weird because no matter what time it is at night when you have to go to the bathroom, there is always someone up listening to you pee. It took a lot of getting used too.

I tried not to spend too much time at the Cullen's house because I was only seventeen and still had school plus I still had my own home and mom to worry about besides Momma Bella. Mom and I worked out that on the weekends I could stay here at the Cullen's house and on week days I would stay at home. It took some adjusting but it was soon working out smoothly.

The only other wolves that were in the same situation as me were Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. They were both sixteen and cousins that lived together with their grandmother. They had a similar set up as me but they got more lee-way because their grandmother was an old drunk that couldn't even remember her own name half the time let alone actually know whether or not her two grandsons were home.

Since we were the youngest of the pack we stayed together and became as thick as thieves. I gave them a lift to the Cullen's when Alice called a family meeting. Meaning everyone needed to be there pronto.

Since it was the weekend we had planned on staying over there anyway but once we got the news that one of Carlisle's old flings was coming back to bite him in the ass I became a little weary on the drama that was more than likely bound to unfold.

After Mom disappeared with Carlisle and everyone broke off to do whatever it is that they wanted to do, Collin, Brady and I went out back to sit on the rocks by the bank of the creek behind the Cullen's House.

"So what do you think will happen?" Brady asked as he threw a rock into the water.

"I don't know." Collin answered as he threw his own rock.

"Maybe mom will fight one of the Amazons." Brady said excitedly.

"Naw mom won't do that she's too nice. Rosalie might but not mom." Collin argued.

"Yeah that's true. Rose's barks is just as bad as her bite. She gave Paul a broken and bloody nose for saying she looked like a grease princess after she fixed Jacobs monster of a truck." Brady pointed out.

"I congratulate her on raising the dead, pun intended." Collin said cracking up with laughter. My lips twitched into a smile as Brady joined him.

"So Seth you've been awful quiet, what do you think will happen when the Amazons come?" Brady asked, bringing me into their conversation.

"Truthfully I don't know. It could go so many ways. I just keep getting this feeling that something important is about to happen." I told them truthfully as I stared out into the trees.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Brady and I have been feeling that way all day. It's like something in the wind or something."

"Well hopefully whatever it is won't be bad." Brady added.

I nodded my head in agreement ad we turned back to the house to go to our room. He Cullen's had rearranged and renovated their home to accommodate all of us wolves. While the gesture was nice I still could help but wish I didn't have to share with both Collin and Brady. Collin snored like a chainsaw and Brady always had nightly chats with himself in his sleep. Both drove me to insanity.

**Rosalie's POV**

I laughed silently at the conversation that the three wolves were having about me. I shook my head in humor and slid silently back into mine and Emmett's room through our balcony door.

"What is it?" My big monkey man said noticing my smile as he looked up from the computer he was playing on while sitting on our bed.

"The young wolves, they are talking about how I would be more likely to fight then Bella." I said as I moved to join him on the bed.

"Well that is true my beautiful Rose." He said as he went back to the computer. He was looking up hunting seasons for our next out of country hunting trip.

I looked at the computer screen with mild interest as I fiddled with my silver bracelet. It was one Emmett had gotten me after I had finally told him about my change. He had it engraved with a quote that I would never forget. _The world breaks every one and afterward many are stronger at the broken places._

Emmett did not realize how much I needed him. He was my rock, my safe haven, my anchor in reality. He was always there for me not matter what. My gentle rogue was my one true love and I would perish without him.

"Okay Rose what are you thinking about so deeply?" He asked.

I smiled at him because he could always tell when my mind drifted towards heavy thoughts.

"Just that I love you with my whole being. I don't think I tell you enough but you my loving scoundrel are what I care about most in the world and I would not survive without you. You are that perfect someone for me." I told him truthfully.

I giggled and squealed as he attacked me and pinned me to the bed.

"You my tender rebel are the captive of my desires, it is the magic of you that allows my love to love only once. I love you my angel and I will always love you. You are all that I ever needed and all that I will every need, you are my forever." After he spoke his passionate words his lips met mine leading me into sweet bliss.

**Jasper's POV**

I was reading a civil war book or perhaps trying to read it as I kept getting distracted by my sweet little wife pacing back and forth in front of me. She was mumbling to herself as she tried to search for the futures of tomorrow. I always told her that knowing the future won't change anything but she never listens. I always told her quotes about the past, present, or future; it was a game we played, I gave her a quote and she would have to tell me who said it and if possible where it is from. I finally got tired of her pacing and fired a quote at her:

"_If the Party could thrust its hand into the past and say of this or that event, it never happened—that, __surely, was more terrifying than mere torture and death?...But where did that knowledge exist? Only in his consciousness, which in any case must soon be annihilated...'Who controls the past,' ran the Party slogan,' controls the future: who controls the present controls the past.'...All that was needed was a series of victories over your own memory."_

She stopped immediately and smiled at me.

"Let's see. Is it from a movie?"

"Nope." I smiled at her.

"From a book?"

"Yes."

"Probably one that has to do with war in some way right?" She asked skipping up to me. I set my book aside and pulled her into my lap.

"Yes."

"Alright,"

"And no cheating miss peak at the future." I warned her with no actual bite to my words. She just giggled and snuggle into me.

"Hmm."

"Oh darlin' we have done nearly a million book reports on it." I hinted.

"Oh, OH! George Orwell, _1984_!" She exclaimed. I laughed as her enthusiasm filled me.

Warming me as if it were a slow burning fire.

"You got it sweetheart." I murmured into her ear. She began to purr as I pressed kisses down her neck.

"Now how about I try to get your mind of things for a bit?" I asked as she tilted her head to give me better access to her neck.

"Hmm anything you want cowboy." She answered.

**Kim's POV**

"Jared I think I'm pregnant." I mouthed to myself in the bathroom mirror.

I had yet to tell him what I was positive he subconsciously knew. Then again I hardly knew. It was very much in the early stages maybe only a week in. The only reason why I even thought I was, happened to be because of the Pelletier women's pregnancy addiction: sardines. I was craving them like mad so I can only conclude that I am pregnant. Now how to tell Jared.

"Babe? You been in there for a while, are you okay? When are you coming out Ll Cool J wants to play with his kitty!" Jared said in a corny voice. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous nicknames for his penis and my vagina, it was juvenile but I loved him anyway. Plus Rose has been giving me tips that I cannot wait to try.

Hesitantly I opened the door and took a deep breath. _Now or nothing Kim, Be strong! _

"Ready for some hide-th… Kim baby what's wrong?" Jared asked suddenly alarmed at my serious face.

"Uh well you see um Jared I am uh I am well you see I think no I know dammit Jared I'm pregnant." I stuttered out finally blurting it out at the end. I looked up to see him frozen in his steps. I groaned and flung myself face first into the fluffy bed.

"Oh." He mumbled.

"Arghunhph." I mumbled back into the bed making my words completely unclear.

"What?" He asked coming to sit beside me.

"I said I know." I huffed out as I propped my head up on my arms.

"Baby I'm not upset, in fact I am happy."

"Really?" I asked flipping over to my back.

"Yes really." He replied putting his hand on my belly. "I created something wonderful with my beautiful imprint, how could I not be happy?" He asked gently.

"I just thought it would be bad timing. Lord knows this family has enough drama heading its way."

"So we will just tell everyone after the Amazons leave."

"Okay, but I'm sure they will know by then, I mean it's only like a couple days old so no heartbeat yet but I'm craving sardines like a mad women which for the women in my family means that I am pregnant." I explained he frowned then looked thoughtful.

"That's what your breath tasted like earlier."

"Hey!" I yelled as I hit him with a pillow. He laughed and grabbed the pillow from my hands. He tossed it aside and pinned me to the bed.

"Now my beautiful imprint and mother of my unborn child I plan to make slow sweet love to you."

"Really?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Yes, then I am going to fuck your brains out." Before I could say anything he slammed his lips to mine and took the words right out of my mouth.

**Seth's POV**

As I laid down on my bed to go to sleep I felt restless. Something important and life changing was going to happen tomorrow. I could feel it in my bones, and if what Collin and Brady told me tonight is indeed true then it involves not only just me but them too.

Now if only the night would end, saying goodbye to the past day and hello to the new one.

* * *

A/N

Okay so I was going to put the meeting of the Amazons in this chapter but it kind of went on it's own way while I was writing it. I still hope you enjoyed it.

****So during Rosalie's and Emmett's conversation I put in a lot of titles from a series by one of my favorite historical romance authors. If someone can guess who it is then I will update this weekend, or if someone can guess the singers who sing the songs in which this chapter and the last chapter are named after I will update this weekend as well. If sadly no one can guess either I will update next week as scheduled.

Reminder that I plan to finish this story first and hopefully by the end of the year. While I may update other stories I am mainly focusing on Our Mother.

_Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts or on what you want to happen._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_


	14. Chapter 14

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy it. I am kind of scared about how some may react to it! See A/N at bottom please after you finish reading!_

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

Chapter fourteen -_All I'm Asking_

**Emily's POV**

Waking up to the feel of warm arms wrapped around me never ceased to fill me with the feelings of love and protection. It felt wonderful. The feeling of security was indescribable and no matter what happened during the day I knew without a doubt that I would be able to wake the next morning safe and sound. Sadly I knew that today was going to be one of those days in which I would beg and plead for it to end so I could feel those arms wrapped around me like a warm cozy favorite blanket.

"Em, today is going to be interesting huh?" Sam grumbled from behind me.

"I think so Sam." I answered as I patted his arm.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw man. Well let's get to it." He grumbled some more as he got up.

I laughed at his disposition and got up as well. Today would be an interesting day.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle." I tried to get the attention of the love of my life.

Carlisle still seemed to worry about me and about what would happen today. I on the other hand was not worried. There was nothing _to _worry about. If worse came to worse the Amazons were clearly outnumbered, and if all went well the Amazons would be welcomed with open arms. Everything would work out fine.

"Carlisle." I said again louder this time.

"Oh yes?" He answered.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine." I pulled his hand and brought him to his feet.

"Let's go hunt before they get here. It will give you something to do to take your mind of them coming." I suggested.

"Oh alright." He grunted.

Carlisle and I jumped off our balcony and took off into the forest, but we came to a halt as we approached Edward and Esme in an argument.

"Esme I said no, we just can't." Edward groaned as he pinched to bridge of his nose.

As we got closer we could see that Esme was holding a baby squirrel and looking at Edward desperately.

"Is everything okay?" I asked them?

"No Esme wants to adopt this squirrel. Another pet rescue of hers." Edward said to me.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well let's see, in our cottage not far from here we currently have four snakes, five cats, some fish, two dogs, a couple rabbits, a baby deer, a baby mountain lion, and let's not forget the bear cub she brought home last week, nor the spiders she refuses to kill because they deserve a chance too. So yes there is something wrong with adding a squirrel to our zoo." Edward explained.

I could help but laugh at Esme's pout but Edward did have a point Esme was getting a little out of hand. I had to do something thought before it became a bigger fight though.

"How about you let her keep the baby squirrel if she gives up some of her pets for adoption or put them back in the wild." I reasoned

"But they might need me!" Esme said desperately.

"You can visit the ones in the wild whenever you want and besides if you get rid of some you have room for others. Although I really think you should get rid of the spiders. They will be okay out and on their own." I told her.

"Esme there will be other animals for you to save, so don't worry." Carlisle added.

"Now we will see you two shortly we are going to go on a hunt." I explained right before I took Carlisle's hand and we ran off.

**Seth's POV**

It was breakfast time at the Cullen household which meant insanity hour for everyone involved. Rosalie had taken it upon herself to cook for us and she even ruffle Collin, Brady, and mine's hair –which terrified us to no end.

"I heard what you all said last night about me, plus Emmett made me especially happy last night so I'll be in a good mood for now." She said with the barest hint of a grin.

I smiled at her and dug in.

After breakfast mom and Carlisle back and then it was a waiting game. We guys watched TV while they ladies just talked. We were all anxious for the Amazon's to show up. When finally they made an appearance.

We waited with baited breath for them to accept Alice's invitation to come in, when suddenly I was hit with the most delicious smell I had ever encountered. It smelt fresh and like flowers, so sweet and clean. I had to have it.

"Hello Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna; it is truly wonderful to see you again." Carlisle said as they came into the room.

Suddenly I was across the room flinging Alice and Carlisle away from the tall, intimidating, dark, warrior women. I vaguely noticed Collin and Brady approaching as my attention was solely set upon the tallest and most beautiful warrior.

Jasper growled at me as he helped Alice up. He tried to approach but I snarled in his direction.

"She is MINE!" I yelled with showing all my sharp teeth at him with a growl.

"Stay away!" Collin warned as he brought his arms around the second tallest.

"Don't come near them, they are ours!" Brady said as he wrapped his arms around the smallest, bring her into his body.

"What the hell is going on here Carlisle?" My beauty asked. She seemed frustrated that she didn't know what was going on, -hell I didn't even know what was happening all I knew was that she was mine and I'll be damned if anyone was going to have her, not even Carlisle.

"You do not belong to Carlisle." I told her firmly. I stroked her hair and pulled her to me. Even though she was tall I was still taller.

"I don't have any I idea Zafrina." Carlisle answered. So my beautiful warriors name is Zafrina? I like it.

"Sam?" Mom asked hoping for an explanation.

"I have no clue. I don't even know how they came be that close to them without their instinct going off or their smell setting them off." Same tried to shed light on the confusing situation but all he did was make it worse.

My mate did not smell bad, she smelt so wonderful, I just wanted to roll in the smell –my wolf eagerly agreed to this. Edward chuckled but my glare silenced him.

"Sam call the elders. Seth honey why don't you and Zafrina along with Collin and Kichiri, and Brady and Senna come sit down. We need to figure out what is happening." Mom said gently.

I nodded and as one Collin, Brady, and I led our mates to the available couch opposite of everyone. I couldn't help but growl at the other males for being so close to my mate, reflexes made them growl back but I still took it as a threat and stood in front of my mate ready to protect and kill.

"Stop it, no one growl or look at the women, they are the wolves' mates and they are being very possessive and protective." Edward said calming them down. Once everyone had relaxed I did as well. I moved to sit down still on full alert and pulled Zafrina into my lap. She had been quiet and docile so far, but I could tell that she was just curious about what was going on and once she knew what was happening she would definitely act more herself.

**Bella's POV**

It was shocking to see my little wolf pups behave in such a way. I still tried to wrap my head around the whole ordeal as we waited for Billy, Old Quil, and Sue to get here.

I just couldn't understand how a shape-shifter, whose reason of existence was to kill vampires is mated to one. How could that be? It just didn't make sense. Unless these vampires were different somehow to their wolves?

Finally the elders arrived and were quickly brought up to speed. Billy was silent as he stared at the three pairs. Old Quil looked spooked while Sue was confused and teary eyed.

"I think I know what it is." Billy said after a few more minutes.

"Well? Tell me why my baby now has a vampire mate?" Sue sniffled. Leah rolled her eyes but still went to her mother and tried to offer an awkward comfort hug. Sue greedily accepted the warm embrace.

"I think it has to deal with the boys being so in tune with their wolves that as one they mate not just the wolf imprinting it is two beings coming together and picking out the perfect mate for them, not an imprint but very similar. Their wolves feel as if these vampire warrior women will be strong enough to fight alongside them, love them, desire them, and maybe even breed with them. Only time will tell what truly will become of this bond and until the claim there mate no male should go near them because they will be very territorial and aggressive. We might have to do some research but I am fairly certain this has happened before." Billy said doing his best to explain what exactly was going on.

"This just doesn't make sense." Paul said.

"He's right, I cannot reproduce and if I am your sworn natural enemy how can I be mated to one of you?" Zafrina asked.

"This is new territory but clearly Seth's wolf does not see you as an enemy." Old Quil said with a smile.

"Only time will tell with this bond about what kind of magic it will produce." Billy added.

"But what about Quil? He is attuned to his wolf but he _imprinted_ on Claire, he didn't claim her as his mate." Jared brought up.

"Well yes but Claire is young, she has not reached maturity, if Quil is as one with his wolf as these three then if he had met an older Claire he would have more than likely claimed her as his mate, but as she is so young he did not. He still might claim her as his chosen when she does reach maturity but once again only time will tell." Billy explained.

It was all starting to try to make sense but still there were so many unanswered questions and confusion.

"So do we not have a choice?" Senna asked quietly from her Brady cocoon.

"It's more like we don't have a choice. While it would tear us apart we would let you go if it made you happy. We would probably stalk you for forever but you could still leave us." Collin said as he rubbed his hands up and down Kachiri's arms.

"Oh."

"Don't feel pressured or anything just know that we will always be here." Seth added.

"Well Billy I'm sure this has been a lot to take in but could we take this to my office?" Carlisle asked.

Billy nodded and the elders, Carlisle, and I, along with Sam and Jacob went up to Carlisle's office to have a much needed discussion about how this would work and what all this 'chosen' thing entailed.

**Seth's POV**

We were left alone shortly after the adults left for Carlisle's office.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked Zafrina. She nodded and I led her outside.

We sat down by the creek and I prepared myself for my speech.

"I know we just met and I hardly know anything about you but I already care for you. I already am enthralled by your beauty, your essence. I want to know everything about you, I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my mate." I told her honestly.

She was quiet and deep in thought for a couple of minutes. I was scared to hear what she would say. Finally she spoke.

"Seth, all my life I have fought. I fought for my life, I have fought for my tribe, I have fought, for power, I have fought for food, and the list could go on. However one thing I have fought the most for is love. I crave it, I need it and I want it. That's why I came here in the first place to see if I could have a companion in Carlisle so my existence wouldn't be so lonely." I growled at Carlisle's name.

"That will not happen now, but then whatever this connection with you is happened and though we may not understand it now or ever, but I do understand that you are my mate and you will love me _for _forever and that is more than I could ever want. So Seth if you want me as your mate then yes I am willing to be your mate.

**Bella's POV**

"What does this mean?" I asked Billy once we all settled down.

"I am not sure nothing like this has ever happened." He answered truthfully.

"He's my baby, he shouldn't be tied down so soon." Sue said with tears still in her eyes.

"Believe me Sue I understand but it's too late. I don't think there is anything that we can do about this." I told her.

"I guess we will just have to watch this as it develops and do lots of research." Old Quil offered.

"Yeah because by that smile on Seth's face," Sam said from his position of looking out the window.

"She has agreed to be his mate."

* * *

A/N

So they finally meet the Amazons! I hope this was good for you guys. I had trouble writing it. The "Chosen Mate" thing will be discussed more in the next chapter. It will not be like an imprint in some ways but very similar in others. I hope this is okay with you all.

No one has guessed who the singer is yet. The tittles of the last three chapters have been songs by one of my favorite artists. The first tittle was "Your love is the best part -(The Best Part)" second tittle was: "Goodbye" and this last tittle was "All I'm Asking" I hope someone can guess who sings these songs!

Special thanks to bookfreak25 for guessing the Ernest Hemingway quote even though I didn't even ask for it. She is why I am updating today! So yay her!

If anyone can still guess the author or the book series from the last chapter or can guess who sings those songs I will update sometime at the beginning of this week. If not I will update closer towards the weekend.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope I replied to all those that I could.

Sadly I have upsetting news. I got a bad review for this story. Now I am not one of those authors who will stop writing because of it, no I just would like to say to that reviewer that you are just one out of all the other good reviews. This is my story and I can make it go in whatever direction I want. Lastly you really need a dictionary, or spell check. SMS text is not a language I recognize.

Thank you to those who actually read this!

Reminder that I plan to finish this story first and hopefully by the end of the year. While I may update other stories I am mainly focusing on Our Mother.

_Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts or on what you want to happen._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_


	15. Chapter 15

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Shorter chapter today. Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter up tomorrow as an apology! ****** Important Author's Note at bottom! Please Read******_

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

**Chapter 15: Bad Moon Rising PT 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Find anything yet?" Billy asked.

"No not yet." I replied back.

Currently we were in the archives of the tribe. This lovely building was tucked into the basement of the tribal hall. It was stuffy and dusty. Plus the archives needed a serious rearranging. Books were scattered all about and in complete chaos.

"Does anybody ever come down here?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. All the shape shifter and imprint books are in my personal library." Billy answered.

Billy was seated at a table after Carlisle had carried him down the stairs.

Billy looked through the books we gave him at a human pace while Carlisle and I went through as many as we could at vampire pace.

So far nothing we had nothing to show for our research.

**Seth's POV**

_I knew I was dreaming. I had to be. I was in traditional tribal clothing as I walked down the beach. In the distance I noticed a man. He was tall and he looked similar to Jacob. I walked towards him. He greeted me with a smile._

"_Young one, you have come far to see me." He said with a deep voice._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Taha Aki, and you Seth Clearwater have come for answers." He stated. _

_I was in shock. Here I was spirit walking with Taha Aki._

"_Yes." _

"_About your Chosen Mate?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Why?" He simply asked._

"_She is a vampire. Our natural enemy, and while I do not mind, I should not have mated with her." I explained._

"_Ah but who says she is your enemy? The Cullen's are vampires but are they not your friends and allies?" He asked._

"_Yes, but…" _

"_And isn't Isabella your pack's proclaimed mother? Isn't she indeed a vampire as well?" He continued._

"_But if imprinting is about continuing the line then why is she my chosen mate?" I asked._

"_Seth she is you and your wolf's Chosen mate. Not an imprint. You and your wolf as one chose her. She is not an imprint and will not be like an imprint. She has magic in her blood. Ancient magic just like yours. The Gods have chosen you three to come together and unite vampires and wolves to create peace." He explained._

"_What do you mean?" I asked wondering why peace was needed._

"_Because of her magic blood flowing through her and her sisters you will be able to breed. Have no fear for not only will you continue the Clearwater line so will Leah, the female wolf warrior. She is to be worshiped for she will create many wolves with her mate. She has heartbreak but will soon meet her soul mate and be whole again." _

_I was happy to hear the Leah would finally be able to move on and soon it seemed. I was also ecstatic to hear that I would indeed be able to have kids._

"_Why are you telling all this to me?" I asked._

_He sighed and looked behind him. I followed his gaze to see a beautiful women standing by the forest. She could only be the third wife. She was absolutely stunning as she smiled at Taha Aki. I was honored to be in her presence. _

"_I must go very soon. I tell you all this because war is coming. Not war with Vampires but with humans. They are gaining too much knowledge and some plan to abuse it. Isabella is the key to help you all. She can create peace with the humans. Many obstacles are in your way though and hardships are on the horizon. You all will make it through and with Isabella all will be well. I must go now brother but I will see you again. Tell Leah your farther wishes her to move on and be happy." He turned around and began to walk towards the third wife._

"_Goodbye young Seth and be strong and safe. Isabella will create peace in the end for all while you are needed to create peace between vampires and wolves. You have a big duty to the tribe, fulfill your destiny and be happy."_

With that he faded into the forest with the third wife and I woke up.

**Bella's POV**

"There is just nothing in here about a vampire and a wolf being mates. There is some mentions of a Chosen but nothing in dept. All it says is that when a wolf and man are at peace with each other they will as one choose a mate. Nothing else." I said as I slammed a book closed.

We had spent all night here at the archives and had nothing to show for it other than having way too much knowledge about the Quileute's.

"I just don't understand." Billy said as Carlisle lifted him and we began to walk up the stairs.

"Me neither but if they are happy I will be happy." I said with a small smile.

"Well let's get you home Billy and we can discuss this more later after you have had some rest." Carlisle said.

"Good idea Doc." Billy laughed.

It was strange how peaceful the tribe was to the vampires. We were supposed to be natural enemies but here we were laughing and joking with the chief of the tribe. The tribe's protectors even called me mom. Although it may be strange I could not help but feel completely at ease with it.

After we got Billy situated at his house Carlisle and I decided to go to the beach and sit on the cliffs to watch the sunrise.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked me.

"Maybe it has to do with me?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well maybe because I am a vampire, Seth's wolf finds it okay to mate with one since he already sees a vampire as a mother." I tried to make sense of why Seth would imprint on his enemy but nothing seemed logical, no matter how hard I tried.

"Maybe it is just meant to be. Sometimes fate can be confusing and maybe it is just fate." Carlisle proposed.

"Maybe." I admitted.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as the sun began to rise. Our skin began to sparkle like diamonds upon the secluded cliff side. It always amazed me about how our skin could react to the sun, but it made sense. We sparkled like shiny diamonds. Humans like shiny things so it is just another mechanism to draw them in.

"Well we better get back so you can cook breakfast for the beasts." Carlisle joked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed slapping his arm.

"Those are my children you're talking about." I joked. He laughed and took off. I just shook my head and followed after him.

We got to the house only to have Seth rush up to greet us with a stunned Zafrina, Brady, Senna, Collin, and Kachiri trailing behind him.

"Mom, Carlisle, I know why we imprinted on the Amazon's and let me tell you I don't think you are going to like what I have to say."

* * *

**A/N **So this chapter went in a completely different direction then I initially wanted. It also added to the story making it longer than I originally planned. I have also noticed I have featured Seth a lot but that is only because he is one of my favorite wolves and my brother's name is Seth so I feel I must involve Seth a lot.

I hope you all like were the story is going. I am sorry for the week late update but real life got in the way.

Bad news guys: I am going on vacation this Saturday and will only have my phone for like a month. I will try to update from my phone but no promises. I also want to try to add at least two more chapters before I leave this weekend. I will finish up the next chapter tonight and begin on chapter seventeen tonight as well and hopefully you will get two chapters tomorrow!

Again special thanks to bookfreak25 for guessing the artists of the songs. Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald! Their album The Best Part is amazing! As you all know Nikki Reed is Rosalie Hale in Twilight and while she is a good actress she can also sing great as well. So check that out!

Can anybody guess who sings this chapters song tittle? "Bad Moon Rising"

And As Always...

Thank you to those who actually read this!

Reminder that I plan to finish this story first and hopefully by the end of the year. While I may update other stories I am mainly focusing on Our Mother.

_Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts or on what you want to happen._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_


	16. Chapter 16

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – ****** Important Author's Note at bottom! Please Read******_

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad Moon Rising PT 2**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in shock along with the rest of the family at what Seth just told us. Leah was crying in Esme's arms. While the rest of us were in stunned silence.

A war was apparently brewing between the supernatural and the humans and I was the key to stop it. That was of course after the wolves and vampires came together. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri along with Seth, Brady, and Collin were the key to that.

It was all so surprising. I couldn't believe what was in store for all of us. Although according to Seth, Taha Aki said as long as I am here everyone will be safe and sound. That made me feel a little better. I knew without a doubt nothing could make me leave my family. Especially now when they needed me the most.

**Carlisle's POV**

It amazed me how much life could change in a matter of moments. Our life was going to get very hard very soon and I could only hope that we could make it through.

**Marcus Volturi POV**

"They killed my mate! They deserve to die!" Screamed the filthy nomad from his kneeling position on the floor.

I sighed not really interested in what was going on. Caius as usual was awaiting bloodshed and Aro was annoyingly giddy.

"Who killed your mate?" Caius asked not even the slightest bit curious.

"Those yellow eyed vampires and their stupid filthy mutts along with Isabella Swan." My head snapped up as he said her name.

"Who did you just say?" I asked in a nearly silent whisper.

"I said that the stupid bitch Isabella Swan killed my mate!" He yelled as he tried to stand up. Felix pushed him back down to his knees.

"Ah so your perfect Bella can do harm." Caius teased.

"Aro make him show you." I commanded not really believing that Bella could kill another. Especially another's mate.

Aro walked to James and grabbed his hand. He made a couple of noises then smiled blindingly up at Caius and me.

"It seems Isabella has finally found a mate and it is with Carlisle Cullen." Aro said excitedly as he walked back towards the thrones.

I couldn't help but feel some disappointment at her finding her mate but a bigger part of me was overwhelmed with joy at how my long-time friend has finally reached her happy ending.

"Also it seems James' here along with his mate and another nomad provoked Carlisle's coven." Aro added.

"I did not!" James yelled at us.

"Oh yes you did. Isabella gave you plenty of chances to escape unscathed but you insisted on trying to take young Alice. Truthfully I believe Victoria was not your true mate. To you she was a play thing that was severely enjoyable. If she had been your mate you would not have even thought about including another female into your bed unless your mate was completely okay with the situation, which by her jealousy of you means she wasn't." Aro spoke explaining the inner workings of James' mind.

"So he thinks he can lie to us and try to gain our support in destroying a coven we have no qualms with?" I asked harshly.

"Seems so. Now what of these wolves Aro?" Caius asked with a hint of fear.

"Shape shifters, from the local Indian tribe. From James' mind it seems Isabella has adopted them along with the Cullens. Nothing to worry to much over Caius." Aro said calmly.

"Now what to do with you James?" Aro asked out loud.

"Let me go if you will not help me. I will get my own revenge." James hissed.

"I don't think I will do that. You see Isabella means a lot to me and if you were to harm her I would be very upset. Not to mention she is a very good friend to Marcus."

"So that only leaves one thing." Caius said smiling.

"You die here today." I finished.

**Bella's POV**

After hearing the news from Seth Carlisle and I knew that we had to tell the elders. They seemed quite shocked about the whole thing and Sue had a similar reaction to Leah's. She broke down and cried at how both her children would have their happy endings.

"Maybe we should bring Charlie into this." Billy suggested.

"Why should we bring the Chief of Police from Forks into this?" Sue asked.

"Plus his son is coming to live with him soon, so Charlie will be busy."

"He has access to government computers though and with the Cullen's skills they should be able to hack in or whatever they need. Maybe see what the government knows about us." Jacob said.

"Yes it should be fairly easy for Emmett to do that." Carlisle said with a nod.

"Emmett? The big goof ball? _He's _a computer genius?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes he has very good skills with electronics. He just doesn't like to tell everyone about it." Carlisle said defending his son.

"But we would have to tell Charlie everything, and I mean everything." I said trying to bring the severity of the situation back to the focal point of the conversation.

"It is a risk that we will have to be willing to take. Plus he is the chief of police and my best friend. He is curious about everything and I know he questions some of the odd things that go around here. My vague answers will only hold him off for so long. Also his son is even worse than Charlie. Brandon has no self-preservation so he will more than likely be drawn to the supernatural. I just think it is time to tell Charlie and by default his son. It will make things a lot easier when he comes over and Sue won't have to keep lying to him when he asks where Seth and Leah are when he sleeps over." Billy finished with a wink to a blushing Sue.

"Oh stop it Sue, we all know you're seeing the Chief." Jacob said raising his eyebrows in a teasing gesture causing Sue to blush even more.

"Charlie could be at risk if he knows about us though. What about the Volturi, they don't allow humans to just have that knowledge without good cause or without an impending change." I said.

I really didn't know if it was a good idea or not to bring the chief of police _and _his son in on our dirty little supernatural secret. Could they really be trusted?

"Yes the Volturi could prove to be a problem but is it worth the risk?" Carlisle asked out loud.

"Look at it this way, if Charlie knows and is okay with everything. Then he allows us access to a government computer then we would know exactly what humans have on the supernatural. If they only know about vampires then it won't be too long before they know about us. I think telling Charlie is a risk we have to make." Old Quil said.

"That's the longest I have ever heard you talk old man." Sam joked.

"Oh hush young one." Old Quil grumbled back.

"I think I have to agree with you Old Quil." I said reluctantly.

"However I think we should only tell Charlie as since he is already connected to the tribe so much he should be able to slide by with the Volturi. Now his son Brandon should not be told but, if he guesses what we are and what you are then that would be that and nothing could be done." I explained.

When Old Quil put it as letting Charlie know would ultimately let us have an advantage over this upcoming war it sounded too good to pass up. Plus if it was the wolves to spill the secret then no responsibility would be upon us vampires. Since the wolves do not follow vampire laws. There should be no consequences for them.

"Alright that sounds good, but don't be surprised if Brandon guesses sooner than you think. He is a very smart kid and very curious about everything." Billy said reminding me about the boy. I nodded my head and brought up the next topic.

"So Seth, Zafrina, Brady, Senna, Collin and Kachiri are big players in uniting wolves and vampires. Does that mean all kinds of wolves? Such as werewolves or just you guys?" I asked aloud.

"I think just the Quileute's. Real werewolves are nearly extinct and with these new vampires coming in more wolves will unfortunately phase." Carlisle said in a somber tone.

"As there are very few older teenagers with a strong wolf gene it might be younger ones that we must look out for." Sam said in a sad tone.

"We will have to watch everyone then. Seth, Collin, and Brady still go to high school so they will be able to keep an eye out on who seems to have amazing growth spurts in the upcoming weeks." Jacob said.

"As unfortunate as that sounds I feel more wolves will be a good thing if we at first have to deal with the Volturi and then humans." I said as I stood from my chair.

"These last few days have been long and hard. I highly doubt that anything will happen in the next couple of days so why don't we all relax for a bit. Seth, Collin, and Brady are going to want to explore their chosen bonds. We should let them before they have to defend themselves against vampires who will want to tear them apart." I grabbed Carlisle's hand as I finished.

I wanted some alone time with my mate as well. Too much had happened in such little time and all I wanted to do was relax in his arms and enjoy the peaceful time we had left.

"I agree. Let's meet later next week and discuss more after we have told Charlie. I will call you and let you know about how he took the information." Billy said as he wheeled himself to the door.

We all said our goodbyes to each other and Carlisle and I took off.

"This is going to be hard on everyone isn't it?" I asked as we ran through the forest.

"I do believe so but as long as we stay together we can get through this." Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and we ran back home.

When we got home the house was quiet. Many were asleep or doing other things or even hunting.

We would have a family meeting tomorrow to discuss what was happening and what would be happening. For now it was time to relax.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you all like were the story is going. I am sorry for the week late update but real life got in the way.

Bad news guys: I am going on vacation this Saturday and will only have my phone for like a month. I will try to update from my phone but no promises.

Can anybody guess who sings this chapters song tittle? "Bad Moon Rising"

And As Always...

Thank you to those who actually read this!

Reminder that I plan to finish this story first and hopefully by the end of the year. While I may update other stories I am mainly focusing on Our Mother.

_Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts or on what you want to happen._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_


End file.
